Blue Angel
by TauntedLegacy
Summary: No one expected Otto's secrets to come to light after he had passed away. One secret will shake the roots of his beloved club in ways no one ever seen coming; Especially the leader of SAMCRO, Jax Teller.
1. Ruffling Gemma's Feathers

The crisp air of Charming hit Jax's face as he rounded the corner to the street that he had traveled more than a thousand times with Chibs and Hap in tow. His firm, muscular build leaned into the curb before straightening the jet black machine that rumbled under him. His Dyna Super Glide was one of his most prized possessions other than JT's knife that rested securely on his hip. It was the one item that reminded him most of his ol' man. Gemma had kept it stashed away in one of her little places for 'safe keeping' until Jax was old enough to prospect for the club.

The soles of Jax's white Nikes met the damp pavement as he lowered his feet from the foot rests, his piercing blue eyes shielded behind the tinted lenses of his KC's. His leather gloved hands itching to twist that throttle and roll in where the rest of his brothers were waiting at the clubhouse for church. Yet he waited, almost a sense of impatience radiating off him while the youngest of the prospects pushed open the iron gates to Jax's heaven or hell, which one depended on the day.

His head nodded once, a short lived grin upon his face with his yet to be groomed whiskers. He hadn't had time for that shit the last few days. Shower, clothes and his kutte on his back and he was ready to roll out. Plus the ladies loved the scruffy look and feel of his goatee and unshaven face. Made them purr like a cat in heat when that shit rubbed against their inner thigh as he buried his face in their pussy. Jax gave the throttle a twist, lifted his feet from the asphalt below and forced his harley into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow.

Before Jax could sift his fingers through the golden strands of his hair that was hanging in his face after removing his helmet and placing it on the seat, Gemma was at his side, hands placed precisely at her hips with that kind of stance that said she didn't come rushing out just to say hi as Chibs and Hap removed themselves from their own rides to stroll to the clubhouse.

"We'll see ye in church, brotha." Chibs clapped the younger blonde on the shoulder as Gemma stepped up awaiting her greeting from her son.

"Mornin' baby." Gemma gave him a faint smile, one that told Jax something was bothering her.

"Hey ma." Jax presented his mother with his version of good morning; a coy grin at the woman who birthed him. Before his grin disappeared though he could sense the tapping of Gemma's foot, the pointed toe of her boot doing a dance on the pavement. A slight roll of his eyes, careful to lower those eyes away from that of his mother.

"A'right, what's goin' on?" He could obviously sense some shit that was bothering Gemma, christ it could be anything though; she always put on some big exaggerated performance no matter how small or big the problem could be.

"Your stupid, junkie whore of an ex-wife. That's the goddamn problem Jackson."

Gemma's lips flattened in a line, arms now crossing across the front of her while she started to pace. Jax casually pulled open his kutte, slipping his ungloved hand into the inner pocket to retrieve his smokes. His eyes lifted upward as his mother glared down at him, knowing his calmness was annoying the shit out of her.

"And?" Putting the open pack of cigarettes towards his mouth he slipped one from the packaging until it was hanging easily between the corner of his lips. Lighting it, he returns his gaze to his mother. "Look, mom, I got alot a' shit to do today. The junkie whore ain' one of my priorities and to tell ya the truth she never will be. Stop leaving her ruffle your goddamn feathers for christ sakes. Abel ain' goin' anywhere, a'right?"

That blonde haired, crank shooting, poor excuse for a woman wasn't worth getting himself worked up over. Not today. He had a full table waiting for him and it had barely broke 9 am. Whatever the bitch wanted, he'd have to deal with that another day.

"I'm telling you Jackson, she's gonna…" Jax, now half annoyed as the smoke drifted up into the sky, pinching the filter between his thumb and forefinger to yank the Marlboro from his mouth.

"She's gonna what?! Try to take my kid away? Ain' no judge in this fuckin' world gonna give her custody of no kid, especially my goddamn kid! You got that?"

It was obvious Gemma was now ready to back down where Wendy was concerned. He didn't have time for this shit and his mother knew damn well to drop it.

"I get it baby, but.."

"No buts ma..leave it the fuck alone. /I'll/ deal with my ex-wife. Stay the hell out of it." With one more long, drawn out inhale, the filter of the half smoke cigarette tumbled across the pavement before being crushed under the weight of Jax's foot. Placing a reassuring hand on his mother's side, he leaned in and settled a kiss to his mother cheek, the tone of his voice now in a much calmer state.

"Just leave it alone." Without another word Jax retreated away from the matriarch. His arms swayed as he sped up his pace towards the clubhouse doors, only pausing for a brief moment when he noticed Chibs with a dark haired girl just outside the gates of TM.


	2. Daughter Of Anarchy

**Authors Note:** _We would love and appreciate any and all feed back you may on this Story. It was originally played out as a Role Play account. Please Follow TauntedLunacy And BeingtheLegacy of twitter for Artwork and Chapter song choices._

When you are born, it is said that you are predestined to align yourself with your fate; No matter how many changes you try to make, No matter how hard you fight against it, you can not change the path you are placed on. For Scarlet Delaney, that path was landing in Charming; her fate was one that her father suffered and ultimately died from. She was kept away from everything, and everyone inside of Charming as some sort of attempt to save her soul as her father would cynically put it. However keeping her hidden was exactly what brought her to the small town run by bikers. She had no idea what laid ahead, but for the raven haired outcast, anything was better than where she was coming from. Scarlet's closets were packed full with skeletons she had no desire to revisit. Her past was left behind at the town line, her future was uncertain but she was on a mission to find out what happened to her father. The here and now was her only focus, although it could be perceived as her running from the problems left behind in Oakland.

At first looks, the town seemed just as its name, 'Charming'. There was an old school, homely vibe to it. The streets were empty with the exception of a car or two passing down the road. Each building on the main street had its own characteristics that told a story of the town's history. Why did Otto want to hide her from this little town that clearly was a community? She was sitting on the hood of her car that looked as if it should be laid to rest in a junkyard, admiring her new surroundings when off in the distance she heard the faint roar of monstrous bikes racing down the main street. Her hand clenched a plain white envelope that was addressed to 'SAMCRO'. Scarlet inhaled a nervous breath while bike after bike lined up along the road. She first noticed a greasy haired, blonde man who laughed as soon as he dropped his helmet on the ass of his bike. He had a certain cocky aurora around him that seemed to drift off around the others. His hand ran through his hair pulling it back obviously joking with the older man who seemed uncomfortable with the conversation. He had curly thin hair and was clearly older than the blonde but was not superior to him.

Scarlet watched the men interact with one another walking inside the TM clubhouse, she stood up unable to remove her eyes from the men all wearing leather patches on their backs until one of them spotted Scarlet. He narrowed his eyes at her but not in a crude attempt to scare her off, it was almost as if he was trying to piece together where he had seen her before. The man had two very evident scars on his cheeks, his hair was dark but hints of gray peeked out like highlights on a woman. Her goal was to approach the men her father spoke so respectfully of but her confidence was knocked out of her when she realized just how many people she would have to face with her story. None of which she believed would even listen to her; why should they?

Turning on her heel, Scarlet placed the envelope over her chest looking up into the blue sky mentally apologizing to her father for being too much of a coward to confront the men he called brothers. "Aye, Lass, Ye Look Lost?" The thick accent came from behind her unexpectedly making her freeze in place. She didn't want to turn around, but she knew whoever it was behind her was too close for her to casually open her car door and drive away."Yer lookin' fer someone? Somethin'?" He questioned curiously as she slowly turned around. Her eyes avoiding contact with the older Scottish man.

"No, I don't know. I just got into town actually." She cleared her throat forgetting the letter clenched to her chest. Her eyes focused on his riding boots that had specks of blood sprinkled around the toes.

"Aye, th' letter yer holdin' is addressed ta SAMCRO. Tha' be us, darlin'." His arms folded over his broad chest looking down at the girl whose eyes seemed oddly familiar to him. She nodded losing her voice to speak back to the intimidating man. It was not like Scarlet to become shy and hold back what was on her mind. The only reason she came across as timid was the very detailed warning Otto had given her about crossing the club. She knew she was going to be challenged by the MC but before she challenged back she wanted to get a feel for what was to be expected by them. Reluctantly, Scarlet handed over the thin letter to the waiting man. His eyes peered down at her as he searched his kutte for reading glasses. Once his eyes moved to scan the handwritten letter, Scarlet found the courage to look up gauging his reactions. There was no immediate expression over his rough features, only a simple sigh as he folded the letter back up. "Come with me" His head tilted towards the iron gates of Teller- Morrow. Scarlet stood planted in her spot watching him walk away. Chibs must have felt her presence no longer lingering as he paused in the middle of the street turning to face her. "Yer Safe Lass, I promise."

Finally moving her feet she followed a few steps behind him. Chibs walked up to the blonde biker she had taken notice of earlier. He was perched up against the bar table sweet talking a sluttery red head. His attention was taken away when Chibs leaned into his ear speaking in a low whisper. The younger biker's eyes fell on Scarlet's, his features were more expressive than the Scots'. He seemed more than surprised, he was shocked at what he was hearing and did nothing to hide the fact the news was nothing short of astonishing to hm. "Call church" He muttered to his fellow brother taking the letter from him. Jax tucked it into his back pocket before turning his attention to the dark haired mysterious woman in front of him. "Can I get you a drink Darlin'? Smoke?" He flashed a pretty boy grin pulling out a wrinkled pack of Marlboros, his eyes stayed on her while his hands shook the box pulling the cancerous stick out and placing it loosely between his lips.

Scarlet couldn't help but to narrow her light hazel eyes at the playboy whose crystal blues stayed locked on her figure, slowly peering down from her face to her naturally perky breast. "Are you seriously eye fucking me right now?" She couldn't help the words that dropped from her lips like miniature grenades, each one exploding in her face. She turned her head away from him ready to have to make a break for it but she was taken back when she heard him chuckle clicking his zippo to light his smoke.

"Not at all, I never knew Otto had it in him, if I am honest" Scarlet scoffed a laugh shaking her head she knew exactly who he was now that she thought it over. Otto had warned her multiple times about the famous Jax Teller. He had once said if he ever found out Jax tried to bring her to bed he would break out just to hunt him down. It was clear now why Otto was so adamant about that.

One of the guys called Jax to meet them in the back room where the rest of the crew has assembled. Jax nodded his head for Scarlet to follow him through the double black leather doors. Once inside Scarlet took a long look around the table of men who all had inquizitive looks etched into their faces. Each one looked over the lost daughter curious to know why she was in the sacred walls of their club. The room smelled like stale smoke, and sawdust. The air felt thick, bounded by tension, she just didn't know if it was that of their sins or her presence that seemed to suck the oxygen out of the room. Her eyes found the middle of the large table, the huge reaper that was carved into the wood pricked at her heart, it was a quick reminder of her father and the reason why she had come here to begin with. The room was silent as they all watched her take in her surroundings for the first time. The only sounds were of leather rubbing into the leather of the seats they all sat in. The flick of a light sparking a flame and Scarlet's own thoughts. Each seat was filled with a body, she shifted on her heels wondering what seat had belonged to her father, and why was it filled as if he didn't give his life for each of them.

 **Authors Note:** _We would love and appreciate any and all feed back you may on this Story. It was originally played out as a Role Play account. Please Follow TauntedLunacy And BeingtheLegacy of twitter for Artwork and Chapter song choices._


	3. Belonging

**Author Note:** _Please leave comments or Questions in the reviews. We love hearing feed back. To catch more artwork and chapter songs please Follow us on Twitter. BeingTheLegacy And TauntedLunacy._

The sound of Jax's fingertips drumming on the wooden carved Reaper table was all that was heard despite the room being filled with most SAMCRO members in the charter. The air lingered with smoke, not an unusual scent when they attended church but Jax had no interest in having a cigarette between his fingers. Instead, the constant drumming was the only thing keeping him calm as he stared across at the dark haired chick that just entered the chapel. His brothers sat strategically around the table, no one saying anything, waiting for their president to unleash his thoughts about their guest.

"Jackie?" The sound of Chibs' voice echoed from the other side of the table as he sat off to Jax's left, pulling his attention to the meeting at hand.

Jax sat in the high back leather chair, his gaze forward, not moving as the female entered the room, a rarity to say the least.

"Dere ya go, love." Chibs stood, offering the woman the seat that was once her father's at the opposite end of the Reaper table. Jax shifted his eyes across the room, taking in the sight of the one and only daughter of Otto Delaney. Poor fucker had been sitting behind bars for years because of the club they all loved. Probably would have never seen the outside again. You'd think it would drive a man crazy to be caged in as he was but not Otto. He was the craziest motherfucker of them all. He'd rot or die in that jail cell before becoming a rat. Sadly it was the latter that got him, which was the sole reason the girl stood before the leather clad men. Otto had fallen victim on the inside, shit Jax was fully preparing to rectify. But first, the issue at hand.

"Take a seat." Jax spoke, his voice deep and unchanged. This was going to be a conversation that was going to take more than a couple minutes.

As soon as the younger, female version of their fallen brother had taken a seat, her mouth began on a whirlwind of shit Jax that wasn't even registering. That was until his eyes lowered to the folded paper she clenched tightly in her hands when she had entered the chapel. His roughened fingers played with the end of the wooden gavel that laid in front of him as she read the letters allowed, not giving Jax a moment to intervene.

'To My Brothers, If this is being read my long time coming death has finally arrived. I know my brothers will do me justice but before we get into that, I would like to introduce my dearest Scarlet. For a long time, I kept her a secret afraid she was too fragile to handle this world of mayhem we have created but my time spent with her it has become clear. Scarlet is my daughter in the truest of ways. I have left her my shares of properties and I know you will all take her welcoming under your wing. She has more to offer than you all may think, That I made sure of. I love you, my brothers. ~ Otto'

The stainless steel zippo flipped open just as Scarlet had finished her letter and the impromptu speech in conclusion. Tilting his head to the side, the flame danced at the unlit end of his Marlboro, inhaling deeply Jax filled his lungs with the much-craved nicotine. His eyes never left the young woman sitting at the other end of the table. He had no doubting this girl was spitting the truth; she didn't want a place at the table or any of the shit that came with the life. But she was sadly mistaken. She was born into it, just as Jax and so many of his brothers that now sat on either side of him had. She was neck deep in the chaos they called life. Thrust into the world she knew nothing about. Her ink and appearance would make one think she had been brought up in the MC world but as Jax stared at the girl he saw innocence and purity; he saw behind what the mask was attempting to hide. She was a broken down shell just as he had been when his old man had died on 580 in '93.

The president's pale blue eyes darted to his VP, which then traveled and fell upon #Tig. All eyes were on her, and for once it wasn't because there was fresh pussy in the clubhouse. There was general interest in what Scarlet had to say. Getting the inside plans on any infrastructure plans that made their way to the inside of Charming's walls was always an asset to them.

"That's it darlin'? Kill the son of a bitch that took out your old man and you give us this?" Jax's brow arched over his right eye, giving a slight shoulder shrug towards his VP. Chibs' returned the same look back to his brother. He wasn't shocked when she continued; percentages from Cara Cara keeping her in the cash flow which was a pretty smart move on her end. Without showing it, Jax knew she could be an asset to them.

"A'right, give us a few, darlin'." His gaze met #Tig's, a simple nod of his head giving him the sign it was time for her exit and time for their vote.

"C'mon sweetheart. Chucky'll get ya somethin' to tide ya over till we're done." Pulling out Scarlet's chair, she was gone as quick as she had arrived, the padded leather doors falling closed behind her.

"Wha' are ya thinkin', Jackie?" #Chibs shifted in his seat, his hand continuously drifting down over the scruff of his goatee.

"She's Otto's daughter, ain' got much choice. His death, yeah that shit is going to be rectified with or without her info." Head nod in sync around the table as Jax looked from brother to brother. "But something about her, she just…she ain' cut out for this life. I mean she got the look but.." His shoulders once more lifted in a shrug as he took a deep inhale from his smoke.

"Whatcha thinkin' boss?" Happy piped in.

"I'm thinkin' I need some time with her. Alone. See what she's made of, see just how much of Otto lingers in her veins." The prez butted out his cigarette in the now overflowing ashtray, making a mental note to have the prospect take care of that shit when they were through.

"Aye, Jackie…but no funny shite, she's no' jus' anotha gash 'round here." #Chibs was quick to remind the once pretty boy who now wore the President's flash. Jax's eyes narrowed because he didn't need the reminder.

"Get the kutte…." He instructed, Rat happily obliged, laying the leather back up in front of the seat that Scarlet occupied less than an hour ago. "…and the silver colt."

As the leather and weapon waited, Jax pushed from the head of the reaper table and with his normal stride he moved to the door, giving it a tug open. He scanned the flooded clubhouse, now filled with all the free pussy they could handle. But that shit would have to wait. Calling ot, Scarlet turned her head.

"C'mon in darlin'." He held the door open for her as she slipped past him, her eyes instantly lighting up when she saw her old man's kutte draped over the table where Otto had once filled the seat. Jax continued to speak in his deep, gruff yet sincere voice as Scarlet forced herself forward to where the leather rested.

"You're old man loved this club. He died for this club. And this club will retaliate and defend him in a way he deserves. You can be sure of that." Jax paused as the rest of the men in leather stood in their respect for the only child of their fallen brother. As her eyes welled with tears, his steps carried him to her, without hesitation he pulled her into a hug. "Your father was one of a kind, crazy son of a bitch, but one of a kind no less." The side of his jaw brushed against her head as she seemed to hug him back.

"We will get them, Scarlet. They will pay for what they did. Count on it." Happy chimed in in reassurance.

Slowly releasing her, Jax spoke once more, this time making sure she fully understood each word he conveyed. "You are part of the family Scarlet. Never doubt that. Never forget it. You belong here."

 **Author Note:** _Please leave comments or Questions in the reviews. We love hearing feed back. To catch more artwork and chapter songs please Follow us on Twitter. BeingTheLegacy And TauntedLunacy._


	4. Catching Up with The past

**Author Note:** ** _Follow us on Twitter for more on the story. TauntedLunacy And BeingTheLegacy Please leave a review with your thoughts and comments on the story, we love hearing from you guys!_**

Scarlet didn't set a time limit for how long she would be in Charming but she knew it wouldn't be forever. She was doomed to live a life of never fully settling down for too long of a period in one place at a time. Gemma had offered to help Scarlet gain access to the home of her late father whom he shared with his wife, Luann, who also had passed away. It brought Scarlet some comfort to know wherever Otto ended up, he was not alone. Until the legal work was done Jax offered her to stay in the back apartments of TM. She had originally planned to stay in her car assuming it would only take her a day or two to find the answers she was looking for. However, the opened armed welcoming of the brotherhood in which her father lived, and eventually died for, was something she had not expected. She was numb to the fact that there was a family she never had the chance to grow up with, one that Otto claimed he was desperate to hide her from out of fear it would ruin her.

The following days seemed to pass slowly. There was not a lot of talk about Otto, which was unsettling to her. There seemed to be no urgency given about the situation. She could tell Jax, his mother and the rest of the leather-clad men seemed to stall her mission. Scarlet felt out of place and somewhat in the way of the everyday undertakings for SAMCRO. Most of the time Scarlet wanted to sneak out and leave, the girls seemed to find her presence one of a threat, the men treated her like a child and Gemma was unclear on how she felt about Scarlet and her intents. Wanting a way out of the compound, Scarlet offered to make a store run for the club. She needed to do something, anything to clear her head.

There was a torn feeling with the need to find the killer of her father, and the want of feeling like she truly belonged with the club. However she may feel like she wanted to be able to settle in Charming to feel closer to her father, Scarlet knew due to her past it was a possibility that simply could not happen. For the club, she looked innocent, like a lost child who stumbled over a family she rightfully belonged in. But Scarlet had a past none of them could bare to imagine. The word Family was in a lot of ways a myth. She had her mother but Joanna Mathes was not exactly what most would call a mother. She wandered off for days, weeks and sometimes months at a time. Often leaving a young Scarlet to fend for herself, getting evicted from home after home. She had to teach herself early on to fend for herself. If Scarlet didn't make things happen, there was no one to help her.

Sleeping outside of a bed was a way of life the young woman had grown to adapt to. It wasn't until she was old enough to work and earn a living that she began to live a more lavish life of having a bed. Struggling was a normalcy to Scarlet, it was all she had known. In fact, when things began to move in a smooth direction it would make her uneasy with a need to cause waves in her life no matter how necessary it would be. From the outside looking in, most would call it self-sabotaging. She never knew she was doing it intentionally nor did she necessarily want to cause these issues for herself. It was more of an internal self-protection timer. Almost a reminder that all good things come to an end and to never fully become comfortable for too long.

Walking down the street to the store Scarlet was admiring the historic feel of Charming. She had become wrapped in her mind wondering the what ifs of a life she could have easily lived had Otto taken her in. These were all things she never thought to question until she learned of his passing. Where would she be if she grew up with the others her age, such as Jax Teller, Juice, Opie Winston? Would she have grown into the self-destructive woman, that has a past lingering under a dark cloud of self-hate she was today?

"Scarlet" The sound of a voice close behind her brought her out of her thoughts, directly into a situation she knew was bound to happen at some point. Her head quickly turned to look back but it was too late. Scarlet was shoved into a waiting car door before she could fully react to the what was happening. One person began to drive while the other held her down against her will. She fought back but the man was stronger and more prepared than she was. She knew exactly what was happening, but she wasn't going to let it happen with ease. She was grabbed by the hair, dragged out of the SUV that sped off once she was out and her abductor had claimed control of her. The large man tossed her petite frame into a wall of an empty building. Her skeleton structure jolted inside her as it clashed with the thick wall. The man stood in front of her with an arrogant confidence. "Andy said to tell you, he knows."

With those bone-chilling words, he pulled out a large knife, charging at Scarlet with only one intent. To take her life. Unfortunately for him the pause for his message gave her enough time to react, dodging his first deadly swing. She tried to run for the door but he was able to grab hold of her arm, dragging her back. Scarlet was unaware of her murderous screams while fighting for her life. The man yanked her head back by the hair exposing her neck, raising the knife a second time to slice her. There was a moment of clarity for Scarlet, a single moment that told her life was just beginning, That Charming somehow was where she truly did belong. Jax Teller's words had finally sunk into her soul, ringing in her head. "You are part of the family, Scarlet. Never doubt that. Never forget it. You belong here." Scarlet knew that her life was finally beginning or at least she was hoping it was. The knife came flying down, nicking the side of her neck as she pulled away, elbowing the man. Grabbing hold of his hand they both fought for control of the knife. She spit in his eyes making him naturally react by letting go. There wasn't a moment of hesitation on her part as the knife fell to the floor so did she. Dropping to her knees Scarlet reached for the knife as the man did the same thing.

Everything for her turned black; her surroundings, her mind, her emotions all turned into an empty numbing black. The last thing she thought was "This was it." That life she dreamt of for that one long moment was suddenly gone. She was lying on the floor with her eyes closed, laying in a pool of thick liquid unable to control her breathing. Lying there waiting for death to claim her, Scarlet thought of made up memories of a life she wished she could have had.

It wasn't until hours later that Scarlet's eyes fluttered open only to be laying in a pitch black space. There wasn't a single sound other than her own panicked breaths. Her body felt heavy, she was unable to move, she was terrified into paralyzation. She was unaware of the time she spent laying in the emptiness until the phone in her back pocket repeatedly vibrated. Slowly reaching for it, Scarlet, brought it to her ear answering in a very low whisper.

"Hello"

"Scarlet, where are you? We have been waiting hours for you to come back from the store." The sound of Tigs familiar voice made her head lift. A cold, thick liquid began to run down her skin giving her goosebumps. "Scarlet?" Tig questioned, this time with concern. Still, she didn't answer him, she stood up realizing she was wet, still unable to see anything standing in place trying to piece together the last chain of events. "Sweetheart where are you?" He asked with urgency.

"I'm, I can't, I don't know what I did." She tried to form a train of thought to match her words but it came out scrambled. "There is a building, I was taken to, he's gone I think." She mumbled, setting Tig into a full-on panic. He was talking but it was not registering, she was trying to find her way out of the cold stall building. Her hands reached out, searching until it finally they brushed along a light switch.

"Who is gone Scarlet?" Tig asked again as her eyes adjusted to the light. She turned around to take in her surroundings until her eyes landed on the man lying on the floor covered in blood.

"I..I.. He's dead." She said mostly to herself. She looked down seeing she was covered in blood and all she could do was start to scream. She wasn't sure what was her blood and what was his. The slight of his lifeless body made her sick to her stomach making her dry heave, still holding the phone to her ear.

"Scar, baby, you need to tell me where you are. Do not call the cops." Tig said in a clear and authoritative tone. "Go outside and find the address baby girl. I am on my way." Scarlet found her way outside still in shocked by her loss of memory.

Finding the street address on the side of the building she gave it to Tig. Sliding down on the side of the building she sat, covered in blood waiting for someone who was technically a stranger to her but yet she trusted to help her stay out of prison. She knew questions would be asked, so while she waited she came up with excuses to avoid having to tell him anything about her past. She wasn't sure how long she waited but Tig pulled up and immediately jumped out the van running over to Scarlet. He helped her up checking her over for wounds frantically. When he concluded she was ok Tig pulled her into a tight hug. This confused Scarlet; she wasn't used to be cared for especially by someone she had met less than a week ago.

"You want to tell me what happened? You went to the store, how did you end up here?" Tig asked walking into the building with her. Scarlet looked at the body across the room floor and back to Tig with worry. She didn't know if he would freak out and call the cops. She didn't know why she was trusting him other than her father telling her before that if the club would do anything for her it would be protecting her.

"I don't know him, I was walking and he grabbed me. Brought me here and I fought him off and I did that I guess" She wasn't lying, she just was leaving out a few key details. One of the prospects walked in and without even questioning the situation began to help Tig dismember the body. They had Scarlet wait in the van while they took care of the cleanup. Tig clearly had questions but he was more concerned with the clean up of the body and getting them out of the building then asking her for more details.

Once they got the body in the van Tig drove Scarlet back to the clubhouse. He had promised her he would take care of it while she was cleaning herself up but that they would have a conversation about it later. He was dead set on figuring out how and why this guy had come after her.

As soon as they got to the clubhouse Tig began to curse under his breath; there was no way she would walk in and not be seen. She was nervous to even get out of the van but Tig got out and opened the door for her. She began to walk towards the clubhouse door when her arm was caught in a tight grip flipping her to face him. Jax Teller was looking down at her with wide eyes, then glancing to Tig for some sort of explanation.

 **Author Note:** ** _Follow us on Twitter for more on the story. TauntedLunacy And BeingTheLegacy Please leave a review with your thoughts and comments on the story, we love hearing from you guys!_**


	5. Trouble with a capital S

**Author's note: For more on the Story follow us on Twitter at BeingTheLegacy and TauntedLunacy We love hearing from you all so feel free to comment or review the chapters.**

The roar of his Dyna Superglide rolled through the still California air as Jax rode into his kingdom, his black KDs securely in place to protect his eyes from the midday sun. It was mid afternoon; himself along with Hap, Bobby and Quinn had just returned from a trip to Diosa Norte to check on Colette and the girls. Not that there needed to be four of them but shit had been quiet for a change and ain't nothing wrong with checking out the new stock. Jax for one hadn't had his dick sucked in weeks let alone be balls deep in some sweet, young pussy. Days had been long as shit; most nights his tired ass passed out in the apartment alone with a bottle of Jack and half pack of smokes. Not that he couldn't have been dipping his cock any night he desired, hell the croeaters would be banging down his door had they known he needed a good suck. With the shit they were dealing with with Otto's murder, there wasn't much time for pleasure.

Backing his Harley into it's normal spot at the lead of the pack of mechanical beasts, Jax flipped down the kickstand and swung his leg over the saddle, unclipping his helmet as he braced his feet on the asphalt. Taking a quick survey of the lot, he lowered his KDs and slipped them into his pocket. The black van was gone but Jax shrugged it off. No doubt Gemma sent the Prospect out for more booze. A few guys were set to arrive from Indian Hills in the next few days; always need to have a good supply of booze, weed and pussy for the boys to enjoy. Jax would be lying if he didn't admit it was one thing he enjoyed about the long runs. Not only the freedom of the open road but the freedom to enjoy all the sex he wanted without having to answer to an old lady or most of all his mother.

As Jax strutted his normal stride towards the clubhouse the sound of laughter pricked at his ears. His eye averted to the left to find his eldest son Abel with Unser, having a good time on the swingset Gemma had installed a few years back when Thomas was born. His boys spent alot of time there, too much time really. Jax knew this life wasn't the place for kids, especially his sons but at the same time he knew this was their legacy; the path he was laying down for him was the same one JT attempted for him. Difference was he was trying to get them away from all the outlaw shit. He didn't want that for his boys when they were ready to patch into the club and eventually take their place at the head of the table.

"Aye Jackie Boy.." Chibs clapped Jax on the shoulder as he met him just outside the clubhouse doors. Quickly he did another survey of the lot. Tig's bike was in the normal spot in the line up but he was surprised to not see him as usual.

"Where's Tig and Rat?" he questioned the Scot.

Chibs shrugged his shoulders in unison to his answer.

"Took da van, Jackie. Didn' say where."

The president's blue eyes rolled clockwise as the feeling deep in the pit of his stomach began to churn. Jax hated that shit; hated when his own body told him shit wasn't right. It was a damn curse at times.

Gripping the cool metal of the door handle, Jax pulled it open quickly before glancing back at his VP.

"Church in an hour. Let them know." With that, the blond biker disappeared into the clubhouse.

[30 minutes later]

Jax grabbed the fresh towel that hung over the shower door, running the soft fabric over his three day old stubble before wiping it down over his goatee. His naked body dripped with warm water, the droplets making the ink on his chest and back shimmer. His finger threaded through his wet hair, slicking it back from his face as he smoothed the towel over his arms and abs before wrapping it around his waist, tucking it in at the end. Swiping his damp hand across the old mirror above the sink, the man before him stared back. Jax Teller was no doubt handsome, rough around the edges in some ways but that made him attractive even more to the ladies. And one of those ladies would have the privilege of occupying the bed in the other room with him tonight. After all the tits and ass flaunted at Diosa earlier in the day, Jax knew this dry spell needed to be rectified. Church, whiskey, weed, pussy. Exactly in the order.

tossing the towel to the floor, Jax walked his naked self to where his jeans, flannel and kutte laid on the foot of the bed, waiting to be back on their rightful place. His kutte never seemed to be off his back for long, he felt even more naked than he already was without it. Slipping his baggy denim on, the chain from his wallet jingled against itself. The bullet that hung from the silver chain around his neck swung from side to side against his chest as he moved, fastening the SAMCRO belt buckle he wore with pride. The flannel covered his arms next along with his kutte, tugging it into it's proper place on his shoulders. Pulling a smoke from his unopened pack of Marlboros, Jax left the apartment, making his way out to get ready for church.

Finding the clubhouse unusually quiet Jax furrowed his brows with intrigue. Usually the place would be roaming with croeaters by now but the place was eerily quiet. His stride widened as he headed out the narrow hall to the outside door, pushing it open only to find Otto's daughter, covered in blood, in a heated discussion with his mother.

"Jesus Christ Scar!" Hie voice dripping with concern and anger. His piercing blue eyes darted from Tig to the Prospect who seemed to have tensed with the President's arrival.

"What the fuck happened to you?" His voice was deep as he grabbed her elbow and rougher than intended spun her around to look at him. She had barely made her way to Charming less than a week ago and already she was going to have him balls deep in bullshit they didn't need.

"Make sure no one saw this shit." Jax instructed as he looked at his brothers hovering around whatever was inside that van. Pulling Scarlet towards the clubhouse, once inside all bets were off. His voice changed and concern took over.

"You hurt? Anywhere?" He began to fuss over the petite girl in front of him, checking her for any sign that it was her own blood she was wearing. Just as his inspection intensified the sound of heavy footsteps caused him to look up. The first person he saw was Tig.

"You. Church. NOW." The prez's tone told them he was not impressed but their afternoon charade. He hated when shit went down that he knew nothing about or had any control over. And as of late, anything to do with Scarlet.

Shifting his eyes to Gemma as she sauntered her way into the room, her perfect primmed self as always. The woman was what all the pussy that flocked the place every night strided to be but no one could be Gemma Teller. She would be the matriarch of their kingdom long after her cold body was laid in the earth.

"Take her and get her cleaned up." His eyes darted to the younger woman of the two. "I'll deal with you later."

Releasing Scarlet, his arm fell to his side, the other stroking his goatee as he did when his anger got the best of him. The words Hap spoke behind him didn't escape his ears. She might have known how to take care of her own shit but Scarlet was now their family, their responsibility and their problem if shit got out of hand. Rules needed to be set and they would be. To the members of his club /and/ to Scarlet.

The roar of his Dyna Superglide rolled through the still California air as Jax rode into his kingdom, his black KDs securely in place to protect his eyes from the midday sun. It was mid afternoon; himself along with Hap, Bobby and Quinn had just returned from a trip to Diosa Norte to check on Colette and the girls. Not that there needed to be four of them but shit had been quiet for a change and ain't nothing wrong with checking out the new stock. Jax for one hadn't had his dick sucked in weeks let alone be balls deep in some sweet, young pussy. Days had been long as shit; most nights his tired ass passed out in the apartment alone with a bottle of Jack and half pack of smokes. Not that he couldn't have been dipping his cock any night he desired, hell the croeaters would be banging down his door had they known he needed a good suck. With the shit they were dealing with with Otto's murder, there wasn't much time for pleasure.

Backing his Harley into it's normal spot at the lead of the pack of mechanical beasts, Jax flipped down the kickstand and swung his leg over the saddle, unclipping his helmet as he braced his feet on the asphalt. Taking a quick survey of the lot, he lowered his KDs and slipped them into his pocket. The black van was gone but Jax shrugged it off. No doubt Gemma sent the Prospect out for more booze. A few guys were set to arrive from Indian Hills in the next few days; always need to have a good supply of booze, weed and pussy for the boys to enjoy. Jax would be lying if he didn't admit it was one thing he enjoyed about the long runs. Not only the freedom of the open road but the freedom to enjoy all the sex he wanted without having to answer to an old lady or most of all his mother.

As Jax strutted his normal stride towards the clubhouse the sound of laughter pricked at his ears. His eye averted to the left to find his eldest son Abel with Unser, having a good time on the swingset Gemma had installed a few years back when Thomas was born. His boys spent alot of time there, too much time really. Jax knew this life wasn't the place for kids, especially his sons but at the same time he knew this was their legacy; the path he was laying down for him was the same one JT attempted for him. Difference was he was trying to get them away from all the outlaw shit. He didn't want that for his boys when they were ready to patch into the club and eventually take their place at the head of the table.

"Aye Jackie Boy.." Chibs clapped Jax on the shoulder as he met him just outside the clubhouse doors. Quickly he did another survey of the lot. Tig's bike was in the normal spot in the line up but he was surprised to not see him as usual.

"Where's Tig and Rat?" he questioned the Scot.

Chibs shrugged his shoulders in unison to his answer.

"Took da van, Jackie. Didn' say where."

The president's blue eyes rolled clockwise as the feeling deep in the pit of his stomach began to churn. Jax hated that shit; hated when his own body told him shit wasn't right. It was a damn curse at times.

Gripping the cool metal of the door handle, Jax pulled it open quickly before glancing back at his VP.

"Church in an hour. Let them know." With that, the blond biker disappeared into the clubhouse.

[30 minutes later]

Jax grabbed the fresh towel that hung over the shower door, running the soft fabric over his three day old stubble before wiping it down over his goatee. His naked body dripped with warm water, the droplets making the ink on his chest and back shimmer. His finger threaded through his wet hair, slicking it back from his face as he smoothed the towel over his arms and abs before wrapping it around his waist, tucking it in at the end. Swiping his damp hand across the old mirror above the sink, the man before him stared back. Jax Teller was no doubt handsome, rough around the edges in some ways but that made him attractive even more to the ladies. And one of those ladies would have the privilege of occupying the bed in the other room with him tonight. After all the tits and ass flaunted at Diosa earlier in the day, Jax knew this dry spell needed to be rectified. Church, whiskey, weed, pussy. Exactly in the order.

tossing the towel to the floor, Jax walked his naked self to where his jeans, flannel and kutte laid on the foot of the bed, waiting to be back on their rightful place. His kutte never seemed to be off his back for long, he felt even more naked than he already was without it. Slipping his baggy denim on, the chain from his wallet jingled against itself. The bullet that hung from the silver chain around his neck swung from side to side against his chest as he moved, fastening the SAMCRO belt buckle he wore with pride. The flannel covered his arms next along with his kutte, tugging it into it's proper place on his shoulders. Pulling a smoke from his unopened pack of Marlboros, Jax left the apartment, making his way out to get ready for church.

Finding the clubhouse unusually quiet Jax furrowed his brows with intrigue. Usually the place would be roaming with croeaters by now but the place was eerily quiet. His stride widened as he headed out the narrow hall to the outside door, pushing it open only to find Otto's daughter, covered in blood, in a heated discussion with his mother.

"Jesus Christ Scar!" Hie voice dripping with concern and anger. His piercing blue eyes darted from Tig to the Prospect who seemed to have tensed with the President's arrival.

"What the fuck happened to you?" His voice was deep as he grabbed her elbow and rougher than intended spun her around to look at him. She had barely made her way to Charming less than a week ago and already she was going to have him balls deep in bullshit they didn't need.

"Make sure no one saw this shit." Jax instructed as he looked at his brothers hovering around whatever was inside that van. Pulling Scarlet towards the clubhouse, once inside all bets were off. His voice changed and concern took over.

"You hurt? Anywhere?" He began to fuss over the petite girl in front of him, checking her for any sign that it was her own blood she was wearing. Just as his inspection intensified the sound of heavy footsteps caused him to look up. The first person he saw was Tig.

"You. Church. NOW." The prez's tone told them he was not impressed but their afternoon charade. He hated when shit went down that he knew nothing about or had any control over. And as of late, anything to do with Scarlet.

Shifting his eyes to Gemma as she sauntered her way into the room, her perfect primmed self as always. The woman was what all the pussy that flocked the place every night strided to be but no one could be Gemma Teller. She would be the matriarch of their kingdom long after her cold body was laid in the earth.

"Take her and get her cleaned up." His eyes darted to the younger woman of the two. "I'll deal with you later."

Releasing Scarlet, his arm fell to his side, the other stroking his goatee as he did when his anger got the best of him. The words Hap spoke behind him didn't escape his ears. She might have known how to take care of her own shit but Scarlet was now their family, their responsibility and their problem if shit got out of hand. Rules needed to be set and they would be. To the members of his club /and/ to Scarlet.

 **Author's note: For more on the Story follow us on Twitter at BeingTheLegacy and TauntedLunacy We love hearing from you all so feel free to comment or review the chapters.**


	6. Daughter Of a Convict

**Notes:** _**We would love to hear from you guys, please leave us your thoughts on the Story in the comment section. Also for more Story content, Art work and Chapter songs follow us on Twitter TauntedLunacy BeingTheLegacy**_

Six years. Six years, was all the time I was supposed to do but my loyalty lead me to death row. I don't regret anything I have done, or anything I will do because SAMCRO is my family. I have let down my wife but she knew this was who I was when we met. I have served my purpose as her husband. I took her from in front of the camera with cocks shoved in each of her glorious holes to the one behind the camera directing.

I made peace with the fact I would never be able to lie next to her in our bed. The smell of her sweet perfume will no longer intoxicate my soul. I had made peace with the life I lived and the way it was going to end.

That was until September 29, 2009, she didn't know it was my birthday. I wouldn't expect her to, god knows I was never around long enough for her to get to know me. Some of you might be thinking I am talking about Luann but I am talking about someone more cherished than my beloved wife. As I sat in my cell the guard called my name saying I had a visitor. Luann had already passed away so who would want to come see me? The club I had guessed. I refused to leave my cell, I wanted to be alone with my thoughts, my memories of what seemed like a simpler time. "Otto I don't know why but your daughter is insisting she see you." My heart stopped mid beat. Why would Scarlet be here? My mind started to turn with horrific thoughts; could it be that someone found out about her? Could my past come back to haunt my only daughter and If it had I was helpless to do anything about it?

My breath held in my throat while I waited in the visiting area. When Scarlet walked in the innocence of her eyes caused a flood of regret to rain down over me. She was my one true weakness, it's why I kept her hidden like some sort of treasure. Scarlet was born January 3rd 1991. I missed her actual birth but I was at the hospital. I remember standing behind the glass looking in at her for the first time. There was no doubt about it, that beautiful child was mine. I couldn't stand her mother but damn if I didn't love her for bringing this child into the world. I wanted her to have everything in life. I wanted her to not live the way I did. I thought her mother was feeling the same way I felt looking down at her as a newborn, With a need of protection, to love her, and do everything in my power to lift her up above the piece of shit I had lived as. Watching her walk up to me in the prison was instant confirmation that, that was not the case .

I was consumed by Scarlet. Everything in myself screamed love and protect but I failed her in the worst ways possible. I sat here like a caged animal unable to offer her anything, no words of true wisdom, I had no cash stashed, I simply had nothing to offer my child. I hated myself for the man I was for the first time in my life. Here is the crazy part. As we sat there talking it was clear to me she accepted me. She wanted nothing from me but me, and more wildly my daughter; who I practically abandoned, loved me as if I was always there for her. Looking over all her ink, the wisdom in her soft eyes made me proud though I had no real part in her upbringing. I thought I had saved her from this life but she was born into. She wasn't part of SAMCRO but I could feel it in my bones she was no stranger to the danger of this thing we call a lifestyle.

The more we conversed the more it became evident that she was a miniature version of myself. I could hear it in her voice, she didn't have the happy life I thought I gave her by leaving her behind. She has experienced pain but she stood tall, her head was held high. She was a strong woman and if me leaving turned her into the woman she was then I guess I am not sorry I walked out of her life all those years ago. I could tell she was not like any other woman I have known. Scarlet was strong, independent, smart and beautiful. Though, I am not sure where she got the looks from, not from her old man and her mom was cute but she didn't have what our daughter did. Man, if Luann was her mother….I don't think the world would ever be ready for that kind of beauty.

I had wanted to tell Luann about Scarlet a million times. One, Luann hated kids, she never wanted them and wasn't afraid to let me know she hated kids. She always suspected I had slept with others on the road. It was somewhat of a loud secret. All the Old lady's knew it but no one talked about it. If I told Luann about Scarlet she would most likely confide in Gemma and the secret would be out. I couldn't protect my daughter from anything that would come her way after that. Yeah SAMCRO would have taken her in but that wasn't what I wanted for her. I see now that either way she would have found her way into it. Scarlet was born an outlaw. Kind of the way Jax was born to be the way he is…..

I knew I could never be there physically for her on the outside. I could see she was set out on finding answers, she wanted to know where she came from on her father's side and she had every right too. This was when I did something I swore I would never do. I gave my baby girl the darkest secrets of SAMCRO. I wanted her to know that she is part of my legacy even if it was a late start of her joining me. I gave her all the leverage she needed to mentally survive the club if she was to ever meet them. I was more worried about her physically surviving the shit that came with it. Something in my gut told me I didn't have to worry about her, there was something that lingered behind her gorgeous green eyes. Something myself, Jax, Happy, Tig and Chibs were all familiar with. A dark undertone that screamed danger; Scarlet didn't have to tell me I could see it. She has taken a life before. Call it intuition of a fellow killer. I did want to know but I also knew some things are better kept buried inside.

They say before you die your life flashes before you but in my case I felt the uneasiness of death crept over me the last few days. Scarlet had the slightest of ideas but I knew it was coming, I just couldn't figure out where it was coming from or who. I lasted a lot longer then I had thought I would with all the shit I have done.

This was when I gave her names. I felt in my heart if anyone would understand her, if anyone would be able to help her, god help me it would be Jax Teller. He didn't know it but I swore to myself if he bed my daughter like he did with the many croeaters and whores he did I would haunt his every fucking dream, but he would also keep my little girl safe and that was the most important thing to me.

There was so much more I wanted to say to Scarlet, but I couldn't without setting off alarms. She was too smart to take the sentiments of my words and not read between the lines. I couldn't do that to her, I couldn't let her walk out of here wondering when my life would come to an end, I couldn't bring myself to tell her she was losing her father, whom she barely ever had.

 **Notes:** _**We would love to hear from you guys, please leave us your thoughts on the Story in the comment section. Also for more Story content, Art work and Chapter songs follow us on Twitter TauntedLunacy BeingTheLegacy**_


	7. We need to talk

**Notes:** _**We would love to hear from you guys, please leave us your thoughts on the Story in the comment section. Also for more Story content, Art work and Chapter songs follow us on Twitter TauntedLunacy BeingTheLegacy**_

The loud crack of the wooden gavel connecting with the table beneath it echoed through the room as the sound of chairs sliding across the hardwood floor mixed with it. Jax's blood was still boiling from the earlier confrontation with Scarlet; he wasn't by any means happy about the bullshit she pulled, especially going to take a guy out without his knowledge. He didn't know what kind of upbringing this chick had but it sure as hell wasn't about to go down like that on his fuckin' watch. He felt protective of Scarlet, mostly as a family and possibly more that he wasn't willing to express. The chick hadn't even been around two weeks and already he had a bloody, dismembered body sitting out in the lot in the van.

Exiting the room after every other member had filtered out, Jax's now dark, angry eyes darted around the room wanting nothing more to locate Scarlet. This shit was not the way it worked around here, brother's kid or not, shit ran a certain way. It didn't include women running off to do the shit that could get them killed. Not on his watch. He made a silent promise to his fallen brother, Otto, that he would watch over the young woman that entered his kingdom only weeks ago. Jax planned on keeping that promise.

"Baby.." The sound of his mother's voice caused his head to jerk around, landing his gaze on the middle aged woman. He hoped she had done as he asked and made sure Scarlet got herself cleaned the fuck up and the solemn look in her eyes told him she had.

"Scarlet is in the apartment. You gonna talk to her, sweetheart?" Of course Gemma was asking out of concern and worry but also just to be nosey. The matriarch seemed to think that club business and every other business her son was involved in should be her knowing.

"Yeah, I'm gonna talk to her. Find out what the hell she was tryin' to pull and make sure this shit don't happen again." His voice rose a few octaves as he spoke. The look his mother's eyes now showed was one he was beginning to get used to. It was the look that showed his mother's disapproval telling him in silence 'Do not bed this one Jackson'. He had no intentions of fucking Otto's daughter, but he did plan on putting her in his place, even if he did find the idea of what she had previously accomplished making him hard as fuck. That shit would get rectified between the plump lips of a blond later.

"Okay baby, just go easy on her. She is family." Brushing a kiss along her son's coarse whiskers the matriarch stepped away, sashaying her hips down the hall and out towards the main do. As he tore his eyes away he caught Tig tilting his head to the side, watching his mother's ass sway. If Jax didn't know any better he could have swore Tig had drool coming out one corner of his mouth.

Tugging his leather kutte into place, Jax strutted his way down the opposite hall from the one Gemma had just exited. He wasn't really prepared for what he was going to say to Scarlet. After all, what right did he have to tell her shit. She only just found out about the club in all it's entirety; she had been on her own from what he understood for much longer than he cared to think about. Jax had experienced the protective, overbearing side of himself many times with women in his live but for one reason or another Scarlet was becoming an exception to that damn rule. And he knew better than to follow that side. It landed him in trouble. Balls deep in trouble.

His scarred knuckles rapped on the old wooden door to the apartment where he tended to lay his head night after night. He hadn't gone home to the house he shared with his other wives, not since Tara's death had he been back there. If it wasn't for Gemma coaxing him to keep the place he would have drove a for sale sign on the front lawn long ago. The place was nothing but a shit magnet; overdosing junkie almost killing herself and his kid and the woman he loved since he was sixteen getting murdered only a year ago. Those memories were still all too fresh, of both the women in his past life. He slowly inhaled, taking a cleansing breath to force the memories from the front of his mind to store them in the deepest part of it once again.

Scrubbing his hand down over his whiskers, Jax released a heavy sigh as he waited for Scarlet to answer the door. His brawny body turned as the door opened, coming face to face with the woman that had barged into the lives and was turning shit inside out even if it wasn't her intention. Brushing past the smaller woman, Jax moved into the room, pushing the door closed behind him. As hard as his teeth clenched from the anger that had previously built up, he managed to keep that shit contained. At least for the time being. In his deep, authoritative voice he spoke his first words to Scarlet since seeing another man's blood staining her clothes.

"Darlin', we need to talk…"

 **Notes:** _**We would love to hear from you guys, please leave us your thoughts on the Story in the comment section. Also for more Story content, Art work and Chapter songs follow us on Twitter TauntedLunacy BeingTheLegacy**_


	8. The Confrontation

**Authors note: We would love to hear some feedback from the readers. Thank you for being on this journey with us.**

 **Follow us on Twitter TauntedLunacy and BeingTheLegacy**

Scarlet stepped into the steamy shower dropping her head as the warm water cascaded down her sticky body, rinsing the smell of metallic crimson that clung to her hair. The clear water turned a light pink, becoming a darker red the longer she stood under the water. Inhaling a deep breath she knew she was in some deep shit with the SAMCRO president because she refused to explain exactly what had happened, but as she exhaled she couldn't help but to feel satisfaction due to the earlier events. She didn't feel so helpless as she had many years before. She was growing stronger, Scarlet was able to take care of herself.

Since finding out about Otto's murder Scarlet hadn't had a single moment of peace. Her mind wouldn't shut off, it haunted her dreams. There wasn't a moment of silence for the newest member of the SAMCRO family. She knew this wasn't the last run in with her past but she felt prepared to take on anything thrown at her now.

Scarlet used all the hot water trying to make sure all the blood splatter was removed. She washed her hair twice but she knew from experience the stench of blood would linger a few more washes until it was fully gone. She shut the water off, grabbing a towel to wrap it around her body, walking to the bedroom not surprised to see Gemma sitting on the chair in the corner. Scarlet hugged the towel to her dripping body not really sure what to say to the middle-aged woman whose eyes laid firmly on Scarlet taking the last drag from her marlboro. Gemma exhaled, patting out cherry from her cigarette, her eyes never leaving Scarlet. "You okay sweetheart? There is some clothes here on the bed for you to tie you over until Jax and the boys get you home."

Scarlet's eyes followed her nod to the pile of neatly folded clothes. "Thank you. You didn't have to." Scarlet stood uncomfortable in the same spot, water dripping onto the aged carpet soaking around her. "I know but you are family. We take care of our own here. Listen darlin' I know you probably have had a shit life and doing things on your own is the way you do things but not around here. We do things as a family." With that said Gemma walked out of the room to leave Scarlet alone to dress.

Scarlet was feeling out of place, she wasn't sure anymore why she was here. Yes she wanted revenge for Otto but she never needed help with something like this before. She felt like SAMCRO'S charity case. Letting out a sigh she picked up her phone and began texting her friend. 'Hey David, Everything is fine but, well, I know you are busy with all your shit but do you want to come visit me? I have my dad's house you can stay at with me. I guess I miss my best friend and could use your support. Things are a lot different here." Sending the text Scarlet went back to getting ready waiting for the president of the MC to lecture her.

She used a brush she found running it threw her hair, stopping to look at herself in the mirror her eye caught something behind her. There was a SAMCRO emblem on the wall that stuck out more then everything in the room. She was suddenly angry with Otto. She always thought he was trying to protect her from his lifestyle. Scarlet never held the fact that he wasn't around against him because in her dreams she would have been better off without him. Less than a weeks she has been here and in that time she has heard the word 'family' used in reference to her more than she ever has in her entire life. Everyone has welcomed her with open arms and caring hearts. Why wouldn't Otto want this for her? Scarlet questioned his motives staring in the mirror back at herself. Her knuckles turned white as she clenched the counter top when there was a loud bang on the door. Jax's voice echoed throughout the room drawing her back to reality. She turned wanting to yell for him to leave her alone but she knew that would be stupid on her end. Scarlet opened the door faced with Jax who had not an ounce of sympathy behind his deadly eyes.

"Darlin' We need to talk… "

Scarlet moved back has Jax walked in shutting the door. Everything about this man screamed danger, yet somehow Scarlet knew the tall, rugged man that towered over her could never intentionally hurt her. "I suppose you want an explanation for the mangled body in the van?" She said almost defeated, Jax nodded once opening the right side of pocket of his kutte pulling out a pack of smokes. He offered her one but Scarlet was only a social smoker. His shoulder shrugged as he plucked one from the pack placing it between his lips letting it hang loosely as he pulled out his zippo to light it. His crystal blue eyes lifted to her saying 'start talking' without having to actually say a thing.

"I never seen the guy before, he called my name and when I turned around I was grabbed. He was going to kill me but I fought him off. Jax I don't even remember what happened, I woke up covered in blood and he was dead. I will be honest, I don't know why he was sent but like you and everyone else in this place, I have a past. I had no choice but to take care of it myself."

Scarlet watched as Jax took a long hit from him smoke leaning back against the dresser. The way he looked at her was not in a way she had ever been looked at before. Jax was looking right at her but she could see he was looking inside her. His face was hard, his body tense. She wasn't sure what was going to drop from his lips but she did feel connected to him. They both sat in silence for a few moments. She had wondered what he was thinking but she didn't have to wonder for long.

As the grey smoke billowed out his nostrils, they began to flare slightly as he thought about Scarlet out doing shit that he should have been taking care of for her. Besides her being Otto's daughter he couldn't figure out why he felt such a protectiveness over her. Shit, she had only been around less than two weeks and already, as pissed off as he was, the more he looked at her, the more intrigued by her he was. And if the pull he felt was similar of what he had felt for Tara when he was sixteen he was in big fuckin' trouble.

"Jesus Christ Scarlet. You know who I am right? This shit gets out that my guys are just randomly helping a chick cut fuckin' scumbags up, I'm gonna have to answer to that shit. You get what I'm sayin'? I don't know what you did before you got here but this shit ain't gonna fly. You come to -me-, you come to the club. You got me?"

The way his voice raised at her made him feel like shit but on the other side of that coin he was in the middle of his own shit with Pope and the Cartel, he didn't need this shit on top of it. His eyes, now, narrowed and dark, stayed focused on the young woman standing before him. He was ready and waiting for a fight from her. Hell if she can kill a man like that poor fucker in the van, she sure as hell was going to put up a fight with him.

Scarlet's eyes narrowed as Jax spoke down to her, she inhaled a hard breath as if she was trying to keep her anger from steaming out. Her eyes flickered to the SAMCRO emblem then back to Jax as he scolded her for taking care of shit for herself but it had more to do with the mixed feelings she was currently having about Otto and the damn MC.

"I don't give a fuck who you are, I don't care if you think because I have a pair of tits I can't take care of myself. I have been doing this my whole life. I was 17 the first time I killed a man and I would go back and do it again and watch the life leave the eyes of every man I have ever killed!" Scarlet snapped losing her temper quicker than she had ever intended. Jax didn't scare her, the rise of his voice only seemed to challenge her to stand her ground with him. She was sure everyone could hear them argue but she didn't care. She was used to being on her own so what difference would it make if she got kicked out of a 'family' she knew all of two minutes.

"Forgive me for wanting to take care of myself and not stopping to call you while I was having a knife at my throat. I do not need /YOU/ trying to make me feel like it was a mistake. I didn't need the help of your fucking men. They don't need to help me. I can do shit on my own. I never had a family, I don't need a family and I sure the hell don't need you trying to control me. None of you… " She stopped mid sentence feeling a small lump grow in her throat. Scarlet swallowed dropping her eyes from Jax who was glaring at her with fury in his eyes. His stance was stiff as he watched Scarlet quickly unravel before him in an emotional ball of fury.

"You know what. It doesn't matter. I shouldn't be here. I don't belong here that much is clear." She didn't say another word to him she shoved past Jax flinging the door open, moving past him only to be caught off guard by the rest of the men standing outside the door. There was no room for her to escape between them.

There was no denying the shit Scarlet dished back to him was the truth. He had no doubt she could take care of her own shit and true be told, thinking about the way she fucked up the guy that now laid in pieces in the black van made his fuckin' cock hard. He ain't never dealt with such a hard core woman other that his own damn mother before and behind the mask of anger, this shit was turning him on.

Ignoring the fact that he had to shift his stance to relieve the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans, Jax continued to narrow his pale blue eyes in her direction. His molars began to grind in the back and the sound resonated right up through his head. There was no way the King of Charming was going to let her know it wasn't the fact that she could take care of her shit, but the fact that she didn't seem to need him.

Otto's voice suddenly rang out in his head. The words 'You bed my daughter, I'll fuckin' kill you Jackson' played on repeat. The moment Scarlet had walked into TM, he instantly had an attraction to her and it was hard to mask that shit. Even Chibs had began to notice the way he seemed to look out for the girl.

Jax was lost in his own thoughts until Scarlet forced her way past him, his teeth clenching as she stomped herself out the door. Reaching out Jax grabbed for her upper arm to pull her back, wrapping his rough fingers around her just as she came face to face with the other members of the MC. He supposed they were a bit louder than they thought.

"E'erythin' a'right Jackie?" Chibs questioned, Jax raising his hand up as he yanked Scarlet back towards the apartment.

"I got it. You guys get the fuck outta here." As he spoke he felt Scarlet fighting against his hold with no avail.

Kicking the door closed once again, Jax glared down at her. He was sure just from the look in her eyes she didn't give a fuck what he said and she wasn't in the least scared of him. Most women would have been crying and giving in to his every demand. But but not her.

"Your ass it stayin' right here. You fuckin' got it? I have a responsibility to your fuckin' father and I'm going to honor that. Your stubborn ass can just listen or we can do this day after fuckin' day!"

Scarlet was yanked back into the room but not without putting up a fight, all eyes of the MC were on her just as the door was kicked shut, almost catching her heel. She shoved Jax in the chest, catching him off balance. He stumbled back knocking his shoulder into the door. His eyes seemed to widen but it was not with anger. Yes, he was upset with her but there was something deeper than that. She saw truth lying deep in his ocean blues, she heard true words he spat out at her but Scarlet refused to believe them for herself. She never wanted to be cared for because each time in her life that she had allowed someone in it only caused her more pain. She was set on living and dying on her own.

"Your responsibility? Fuck that. I am my own fuckin' responsibility. Don't throw that old man shit on me, he didn't even take responsibility for me so don't give me that shit Jackson!"

Scarlet took another breath huffing it out turning her back to Jax having no way out of the damn apartment they stood in. She couldn't look at him, she refused to let him see his words caused her to be weak. Scarlet wanted to believe a man like Jax would really come in and save her from herself but she knew better then this.

She scooped her hair up in her hands tossing it in a messy bun ready to fight her way out if she needed to. Scarlet didn't want to turn around and face him she was terrified if she did she would fall for him just like the rest of the Charming whores she was sure fell to his feet. She was not about to drop to her knees for no man, especially Jax Teller.

She heard his footsteps while she cracked her knuckles a nervous habit she has always had. Silently she prayed, the door would open and shut, that Jax would leave her alone. Of course she wouldn't get her way, she felt him standing tall behind her shaking her head she stood her ground.

"Why won't you leave me alone, don't you have some whore waiting to suck your small cock?"

His chest heaved as she stood with her back to him, his nostrils flaring at her actions but most of all her words. She might have been used to this kind of danger but he'd be damned if she was going to get hurt, or fuck even killed on his motherfuckin' watch. Stepping in behind her as her arms flailed about as she tied her hair up, he could hear the sound of her knuckles cracking. If she thought she was going to give /him/ a fight, she had another thing coming.

"This how it's gonna fuckin' be Scarlet? Huh? Am I gonna have to put a fuckin' Prospect on your motherfuckin' ass 24/7? That what you fuckin' want?" His words spit out in low growls, his anger getting the best of him only because she was fighting him. He was used to this shit; the arguing with Wendy, Tara...his mother for fuck sakes. And usually they backed the fuck down without being too much of a pain in his ass. But Scarlet Delaney? Hell, this one was going to be tougher to break.

"My fuckin' whores can wait. I'm dealing with something more important dammit!"

Grabbing her elbow he spun her around, her dark, furious eyes meeting his without a moment of hesitation. As his eyes bore into hers Jax could see more than he knew Scarlet wanted him to see. He saw the pain of losing her old man, the pain of the life she had been dealt, the upset of never having what she now had right in front of her; a family. He would be damn sure she wasn't going to lose herself to this shit. And most of all he was going to make sure he didn't lose her.

Her mind screamed beat his ass for putting his hands on her but her heart called out don't be a fool. Scarlet watched Jax's eyes read her like a book, her breathing was deep, calm and even but everything on the inside was a flare of red flashing lights telling her to look away, shut it off. "Stop." The single word was hushed. It was a plea more to god to not let her fall for this man's shit. She has been strong alone in life she didn't want to fall to the mercy of the man before her. Jax's gripped loosened but did not drop. "Why? Jax why would I be important? So my father was family to you, I was not family to him it makes me nothing to you." Scarlet was finally able to break his breathtaking gaze, eyeing the door wanting to make another break for it. He must have noticed because his hold on her begin to tighten once more.

"For fucksake Jax! I am not a goddamn child, I am not the bitches you deal with daily, I am me. And I don't need you to save me!" A rushed wave of anger flooded over her once again trying to pull away from him but he yanked her roughly against him, her body crashing against his toned chest. Scarlet instantly tried to shove him away screaming at him. "Let me go! Fuck you and your prospects, I don't need protection Teller! You don't want to help me get the man who killed Otto fine I will do it without you. Once it's done I'll be gone anyway!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

It wasn't planned or expected but as Jax pulled Scarlet in against his firm chest, his heartbeat started to pound in his ears. So loud he couldn't

even think straight but the one thought that was prominent in his mind as he stared down at this beautiful young woman was he wanted to force her into submission; where the dangerous shit was concerned and his cock. Fuck, he knew this was a piss poor time to have pussy on the brain but he knew it was more than that, something more was drawing her to him. He had yet to figure out just was that pull was.

Without any more thought he tightened his grip on her, suddenly crushing his lips to hers, waiting for the wrath as his mouth claimed hers in the least unexpected way. He assumed she would push him away, fuck possibly beat his ass for being so cocky and forward but he didn't care. In the short weeks Scarlet had been in their lives she was wedging herself into his complicated, fucked up life and he welcomed it.

Scarlet's eyes widen in total shock as Jax's lips roughly crashed against hers. She had froze in place while his lips forcefully dominated her own. The way his hands slithered around her waist pulling her against him, caging her in had Scarlet melt right into him. Her lips parted returning the needy kiss matching his hunger. Her slender fingers found themselves locked in his dirty blonde hair tugging him closer to her. Her heart raced in her chest, her core ached for his touch making her moan into the kiss in a desperate plea for his touch.

"Jax, you good?" The sound of Happy knocking on the other side of the door made Scarlet shove Jax back and without warning her hand snapped back, flying forward, slapping him across the face. She wasn't sure why she had just done that, she wasn't sure why he had just kissed her either. Scarlet has been anything but kind to this man. Her hands flew to her mouth covering them not out of shock from her actions but because the tingle that lingered from the pleasantly unwelcomed kiss had took hold of her. She stared at him, feeling the need to move back into his arms but instead she stood back unsure how he would react.

The way Scarlet moaned into the kiss was a good indication to him that he wasn't about to get a pointy boot to his nuts. His tongue urges her pouty lips open, lapping up the warmth from within, his body slowly reacting to the way she kissed him back. He swore he could feel the thumping of her heart right against his chest as she moved closer to him and he opted against reaching for her fine ass, the one he had noticed each and every time she waltzed past. Groaning heavily, his tongue lapped at her top lip, tasting the gloss that lingered on them until the sound of a deep, masculine voice travelled through the old wooden door of the apartment.

"Yeah.."

The blond biker called out to his Sgt. only a second before her much smaller hands fell flush to his broad chest and shoved him causing him to lose his footing and stumble back. He should have been prepared for what came next but he wasn't. The sting of the center of her palm connecting with his left cheek sent ripples of pain through him but he barely acknowledged it. He deserved what he got, fuck, she didn't even know him or what he was really capable of. His rough, calloused hand rubbed across the stubble that had gathered at his jaw from days of not bothering to shave. His eyes, now softer than they were before, looked over at Scarlet, hoping she now saw an apologetic expression.

"Babe..fuck, I'm sorry. Just…" He forced his eyes away from her, taking a few steps to close the gap between her and the door. "..ya need anything else, grab Gemma. I'll see ya."

The rejection was something Jax wasn't used to, christ he was used to women mauling over him but not her. Scarlet didn't need a man to handle her shit. And in that moment as he threw open the door and made his trek down the dim lit narrow hall, he knew she damn well didn't need him.

 **Authors note: We would love to hear some feedback from the readers. Thank you for being on this journey with us.**

 **Follow us on Twitter TauntedLunacy and BeingTheLegacy**


	9. Mercy Killing

"They're all ready, brotha"

The first words Jax heard as the rumble of his harley came to a halt on the dirt lot of the warehouse SAMCRO leased from Oswald only a few years ago. Having to rebuild after the shit with the Mayans wasn't going to be in the works any time soon so the agreement with Elliott was the next best thing, at least it was off the grid, away from prying eyes.

"You get everythin' I asked for?" Jax's eyes darted towards Tig, calmly retrieving his fresh pack of Marlboros from the plastic wrapper.

"Yep, had the Prospects go on a little shoppin' trip, Jax. They even brought me back change." Tig's wry smirk making its way across his face. "Maybe enough to get me a cheap whore later."

The filter from his yet to be lit smoke was held between the President's lips, dangling at one corner as his gaze turned to his brother's comment. Tig Trager was known as the 'freak' of the group, ready and willing to do anything and everything for a thrill. He went a little /outside the box/. Sometimes way more outside than Jax was willing to travel.

"Good luck with that shit, brotha." Happy stepped in next to Tig, slapping his hand to his shoulder and you could sense the urgency in Happy wanting to chuckle. "Whores in these parts are only worth that dollar ya got back."

Jax shook his head. The only thing that ran through his mind for a brief second was they /were/ really all about the killin' and the pussy. Outlawing 'n fucking. All a man's importance somehow tied into one of those two right there.

"You knuckleheads gonna talk about your cheap whores all night or we gonna get this shit done so you can actually go get your cocks sucked?"

With his thumb Jax flicked the top of his zippo to allow the flame to come into contact with the end of his smoke. A damn joint would have been better and he knew he'd be pulling some of that shit into his lungs a little later, right after he dealt with the problem at hand.

A steady stream of greyish blue smoke escaped and drifted out both nostrils slowly as the king of Charming strutted languidly across the lot towards the double doors of the building, leaving the line of Harley's behind him. Chibs stepped in behind as did the rest of the other members of the MC. The assholes waiting behind those said doors weren't going to live to see another day after the shit they pulled. You got one chance to do right by SAMCRO; you were either on their side or in the fuckin' way. And these assholes hadn't chose wisely.

The muffled words filled the open space of the warehouse as Jax stepped through and entered the dirty room. Duct tape keeping the two men quiet; well, unable to string coherent words together at least. Jax's white sneakers scuffed across the cement floor as he circled the two men, sensing their fear as they began to shift their seats, their bodies fastened securely to the wooden chairs.

"Evenin' gentlemen," Jax began. "Seems we have a slight problem hmm?" His strides slow and deliberate in a clockwise direction around the men. The rest of the group, even a few prospects Jax had requested be there, semicircled around the President as he calmly spoke to the two motherfuckers that fucked with their girls, in turn, fuckin with the MC.

"Mmmfff..mmmmmfff"

The idiot on the left began flailing his head as Jax took one more long drag from his smoke. Obviously the pussy of the two. Maybe he'd toughen him up before he killed him, leave him watch the man next to him be gutted like a fish. Undoubtedly make him piss his pants before they'd give him a mercy killing.

"Rip that shit off." Jax snapped; Happy quickly moving forward to obey the leader of SAMCRO. Yelps emitted through the room, echoing off the boarded in walls.

"You got some shit ya wanna say, fucker? Wanna pray, maybe beg for your life…get down and kiss my fuckin' feet?" Jax's eyes rolled, taking a step back as he glanced down at his spotless white Nikes, his reminder that he had nothing to prove to anyone. He didn't have to fall into the stereotype biker bullshit, and no one was /ever/ gonna question that shit.

"Fuck you asshole!" The shithead that Happy had just ungagged shouted. Jax's jaw clenched tight, his eyes narrowing at the man before him. If he wasn't so damn stubborn, Jax could slit their throats, have Hap and Tig bury their sorry asses in Chigger woods and be home in an hour with his cock buried deep in the some fresh pussy roaming around the clubhouse. Instead he drew in a long, displeased breath and pulled the Marlboro from his lips.

"Fuck me? Son, I hate to break it to ya but I don't swing in that direction. Tiggy here though, he might have a go if ya like."

Tig moved in next to Jax, his head nodding in a painfully slow movement, his hands already fumbling with his belt buckle as the guy's eyes began to widen and his head shook wildly.

"You think I'm kiddin'?" Jax smirked, suddenly clenching his fist and driving it directly into the dickhead's jaw, snapping his head back, causing him to slump off to the side. With a sideways glance, Jax chuckled when he realized Tig was actually hard.

"Jesus Christ, Tig..I was fuckin' kidding." Quickly he drew his zipper back into place and fastened his belt to its previous position. It made Jax wonder about his brothers sometimes.

"Right, sorry." Tig put on an apologetic look and Jax knew was just for show. Add to the whole theatrical end of today's venture. Tilting his head, Jax honed in on the blood that was rapidly dripping from the man's busted lip and onto the concrete below, pooling in a small puddle. One that would be added to momentarily. Jax had big plans for these shitheads; slow, drawn out, painful plans.

The guy's hands were tightly bound to the arms of the chairs, giving them no way to escape. Hell, even if they did Jax would hunt their sorry asses down. No one gets away with beating one of their girls; Diosa was a legit whore house, good girls, good pussy. That shit didn't sit right with Jax or any of the men standing around him. Right now, he had to send a clear message so this shit didn't happen again.

In all seriousness the two men bound and gagged before him didn't need to die. But Jax yearned for that kind of release, he needed it. The shit they had already been dealing with on a regular basis always left him and his brothers cleaning up the mess from the day before. And since Otto was taken out in Stockton, a whole other fuckton of shit had landed in his lap. Named Scarlet Delaney.

The argument that had ensued the day before still had Jax on edge and there was only two ways to get that shit back under control. Torturing the fuck out of a man or drive his cock so deep inside some tight pussy they ached for a week. Either way there would be begging involved.

"Gimme that scapel." Jax grunted, tossing his now burned out cigarette to the concrete below the clean soles of his shoes. He figured that nice clean look he had flaunted when he arrived would be going out in a nice shade of red. If all went as planned anyway. Rat stepped in beside his brother, placing the sterile blade in the palm of Jax's gloved hand. The slow rise of a smirk pulled at the one corner of his face as the the look of fear caused both men, still bound helplessly, to widen their eyes. No doubt the adrenaline was pumping like a bullet through their veins, but nothing like it was for the dark eyed, blond outlaw standing inches from them.

"Tig, hold 'em still." Within seconds the leather clad biker stepped in behind the motherfucker still gagged. Jax wasn't taking no chances of that asshole to bite his wrists while he did the delicate work he was about to perform. The glare that shone down upon the man, Jax carefully plucking one of his eyelids out towards himself.

"This'll only hurt for a minute," Jax grinned, watching the guy's eyes roll upward to attempt to catch a glimpse of what was about to happen. Bringing the sharp blade to the front of his face, he carefully began to fillet the skin like a goddamn fish.

"Jesus Christ Jackie," He heard Chibs' accented voice behind him along with the few gags of the prospects and the eerie chuckle of Happy as he watched, no doubt jealous he was not in on the action. The blood began to trickle over the leather of Jax's hand, seeping from the corner of the man's eyes as he thrashed about.

"Stay still, fucker..it will be less fuckin painful that way." With his voice rising an octave with the last word, the extremely sharp blade suddenly sliced right through the thin layer of skin that was once considered a piece of the asshole's eye. The red crimson now flowed over the white of it, the piercing screams was almost embarrassing, reminding Jax of a little girl with a skinned knee. Slowly the blade sliced through the flesh of his cheek, the deep red blood seeping quickly from each wound. The more the asshole tried to move, the harder Tig fought to hold him still causing Hap to get in on the action. The sadistic look in Jax's eyes was enough to tell everyone in the dingy room that he was enjoying it, possibly too much. The sound of the feet of the chair scuffing the concrete from the shithead that had yet to experience his own pain made Jax turn to glare at him in annoyance.

"Your turn is coming, pretty boy. Don't you worry." As the deep, rumbled sound emerged from Jax's chest he stepped back, clutching the container of salt that was freshly purchased only hours ago. Surprisingly the one eyed wonder was still conscious, but barely. He was sure this would send him into a frenzy.

"Wakey, wakey motherfucker." The back of Jax's hand cracked over the fucker's jaw, causing his head to snap and blood to splatter onto the dude that was waiting his turn. Holding the container up he poured a generous amount into the palm of his gloved hand and in one movement the cries of pain rang out as Jax rubbed the coarse grains into every open wound. Giving a chin nod, Jax gave Hap and Tig the word to release him, letting the fucker thrash about, well at least as much as he could still being strapped to the chair. Reaching to his side, Jax unhooked the snap holding his father's knife in it's sheath. Clutching the handle tightly, one swift movement and he drove the blade directly into the motherfucker's jugular vein, the spurts of blood rapidly turning the President's clean white tee now into a spotted blood pattern.

The second pussy, now crying like a little girl, only peeked over at his friend as he bled out. The wry smirk once again consumed Jax's features as he shuffles his feet out of the pool of blood covering the floor. Holding his Ka-bar up, he slowly wiped the blood from the blade with a rag tossed to him by Rat, his eyes locking onto his awaiting victim. The biker's head tilted as his eyes bore into the man that put bruises on one of his girls.

"Please…fuck please..I'll do anything you want…god please don't kill me…" The pathetic cries coming from the dude almost made Jax laugh. Most people would have some sort of sympathy. Jax, however, wasn't really capable of such emotion unless it was for one of his own. Without blinking, his piercing blue eyes stared deeper into the man, not really remembering the real reason of why he wanted to hurt him, only thing Jax felt was the urge, the need to take out his aggression.

"Ya want the scapel Jax?" Tig questioned, making heavy steps back to the area where the shit Jax had requested was laid out.

"Nope." Before the 'P' popped at the end of the word, Jax had the blade handle deep in the guy's gut, quickly dragging it upward, practically cutting the guy in two. Staring expressionless at the man's face, he watched his eyes roll back as the life drained from him and onto the concrete floor. The sudden gasps grabbed his attention, his head turning to his brothers still semi-circled around him.

"Thought this one could use a mercy killin'." A grin tugged at the President's mouth as his eyes moved to each man standing around him, lifting his now red stained Nikes from the pool he was standing in. Reaching into his leather, he pulled out his pack of smokes, lifting the pack to his lips he eased one out. Snapping his lighter open, he ignited the end, inhaling deeply as his stare landed on the Prospects.

"Clean this shit up.." He barked, plucking his cigarette from his lips. He knew giving the poor fuckers a beat down would have been just as effective but after the confrontation with Scarlet and the rejection that was trampling his every emotion, he was riled up and this was one release he needed. Taking a deep breath, he turned from the mess he had just created and slowly strode out of the warehouse, leaving the rage behind him.


	10. Words spoken beyond the grave

**PLease leave us sme feedback on how you are liking the story so far, or if you have questions. Thank you for reading!**

Since the awkward kiss between Scarlet and Jax, they had been both avoiding each other. Not a whole lot was said between the two besides the occasional good morning. Jax would pour himself a cup of coffee, and without eye contact, he would leave one behind for her in the cup she had begun to favor. That didn't keep Scarlet from overthinking his moment between them was pure fire, raw intense emotion. The argument was not your typical fight. Jax was not upset that she had killed this guy and refused to explain but more so that she could have been hurt and he was unable to protect her. It scared Scarlet to think when he looked at her, his heart also raced wildly as her's did when her eyes would set on his authoritative figure. The last thing she needed was to be sucked into whatever hole Jax was trying to pull her in. She needed to keep her focus on Otto, and her next move. She knew Jax was not one to typically settle down and Scarlet was not the type to sleep around. They lived in two different books in her eyes.

Scarlet was nervous when Gemma waved her over to the small beat up office she spent most of her time in. She had wondered if the kiss had got back to the mother of SAMCRO and if it had what did it mean for Scarlet. Otto was always clear, never cross Gemma Teller-Morrow and to always take her quick wits with a grain of salt. "Hey, Darlin' You tired of sleeping in the apartment yet?" She smiled as she gestured Scarlet to come in the office and take a seat.

"Yeah, it feels...boyish" She smiled, trying her best to not insult Gemma, but she laughed making Gemma peer down over her reading glasses and stiff a laugh.

"You mean it smells like raunchy pussy, stale smokes and dirty socks." Gemma winked at Scarlet allowing her to relax. Jax had called out Chibs' name catching her attention, her head turned to look out the door where Jax was standing with his arms crossed over his leather wearing chest. He must have felt Scarlet looking because his eyes soon found hers. Jax sent a charming wink her way before walking away with his brother to talk business.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I put some candles in there. It helped." Scarlet was speaking to Gemma as she watched Jax walk away. Gemma roughly cleared her throat making scarlets neck whip back to look at the aged woman with an innocent smile.

Gemma coyly rolled her eyes while reaching into her purse, pulling out a set of keys. "Your daddy made sure you got anything and everything in his name. It's not much but it will keep some cash coming in for you." Gemma handed over the set of keys placing them lovingly in Scarlet's hand. "His house is all yours, Luanna had no one and no will but Otto made sure you were taken care of. He loved you. There is more but we will get into that a little later. I'll text you the address. I am sure you want to do this alone?" Scarlet's eyes locked on the keys in her hand. She couldn't believe Otto was giving her a house, a whole ass house that she could call her own. She agreed she wanted to enter the house for the first time alone, she needed to be alone so she didn't feel the need to hide any feelings that may emerge. Taking the keys and the address she walked out to her rusted car already nervous to see the place Otto was truly himself. She was not sure what to expect. Starting the car she felt eyes on her, taking a quick look she noticed Jax was watching her, something about the look on his face spoke to her, he was worried but surprisingly was respecting her space.

When opening the door, the first sight of her new home took her breath away. It was in her opinion poorly decorated. You could tell a woman spent more time in the home than a man. She curiously looked around the house, her eyes followed each picture. The memories she was unable to share with the small family of two pinched at her heart. She was able to look at them without feeling a wild emotional rollercoaster. Picking up an empty box Scarlet began taking the pictures down to put away until she was ready to visit those moments that she was never invited to live in.

While packing boxes her mind wondered off to the conversation between her and the asshole Jax. What gave him the right to try and suddenly run her life as if she was some victim? She was no victim no matter how hard he might try to make her feel that way. Scarlet was a survivor who lived independently, she didn't need a man to swoop in and save her even if that man did grab her by the gut, making her weak in the knees, a confession she would only admit to herself. That kiss, god help her if that kiss didn't soak those panties of hers. She knew there was something between the two of them more than the MC, something deeper, but she wasn't ready to explore it let alone admit it to anyone allowed, she wasn't even sure he felt the same temptation that consumed her. She couldn't figure out what his fixation was on her, or why keeping her safe seemed to be a priority. Why did he basically demanded she stay in Charming even after they finish the task of finding who took Otto's life?.

Scarlet let out a deep breath picking up a box she made her way to the basement door, kicking it open. She was unable to find the light switch so she walked carefully down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she looked around seeing a bunch of other boxes some marked 'Otto's shit'. This sparked her interest so Scarlet searched for a light, finally finding one by the steps flicking it on she glancing around overwhelmed by a feeling of another presence in the basement.

The box was set down on the floor as her eyes curiously scanned the room. There were reaper emblems and model toy Harleys stacked around the room. A wash of despair came over the young green-eyed woman piecing together that she stood in Otto's man cave. "Daddy." She muttered with a broken heart forcing her feet to shuffle across the floor. Scarlet knelt down next to a box marked 'Otto', pulling her knife out she carefully slit the tape, flipping the box tabs open. It was a box of shirts, she pulled one out, a flannel button up. Her eyes scanned over it trying to imagine Otto in it. All she remembered him wearing was a faded blue jumpsuit. Bringing the shirt into a hug she inhaled the scent making her eyes swell with tears.

Suddenly guilt rained down on her, guilt for how she had become so angry with him the day before when she was in the apartment at TM. Scarlet was confused, having no idea what to believe anymore. She sat on the floor crying into the shirt she held to her small framed body desperate for answers. Her quiet sniffle turned into a hard sob, tears flowing freely down her face. The girl was tough on the outside but inside she was broken and lost. Scarlet fought her inner demons on daily basis.

There was a small bang. Scarlet's head jerked up scanning the room her eyes falling on the area she had heard the drop. Something in her gut told her to look so Scarlet stood up walking over to the corner. She noticed a metal box tucked away under a dusty corner table with a combination lock on it. Pulling it out she heard some rattling making her curious.

She took the box up the stairs into the kitchen, setting it on the kitchen table. Scarlet sat in front of it in a blank daze. "I'll never figure out the combination." She groaned looking around for something to bang the lock off with. Her dainty fingers rubbing over the number scrolls, holding the metal bolt in her small palm while she tried to think of what the combination number could be. Scarlet started with the date Otto went to prison, then tried his set release date before he had caught the murder charges. She went on to try his birthday, then his wedding date she had happen to remember after a conversation they had a few years ago when he first told her the story of Luann.

Scarlet had begun to give up when she heard Otto in the back of her mind. "Your birthday was the proudest day of my life." Taking a deep breath she scrolled each number, shifting in her seat unsure if she would be disappointed when the lock didn't open but to her surprise, the small tug clicked and the lock broke free.

The lid was carefully lifted open, she almost didn't believe it but the box was packed with letters. There had to be a couple hundred of them, and each one was addressed to Scarlet. She lifted a handful shuffling through them.

'My Sweet Scar'

'My Dearest Scarlet'

'To my Babygirl'

Every letter was meant for her but not a single one had a postage stamp. None had an address. She set them all back in the box holding a random letter in her hands. Debating on opening it or not she tapped it on the hard surface of the table. Finally caving in after a long few minutes, she used her knife again to cut the top open in a neat line carefully pulling the frail paper out of the secured envelope.

Dear Scarlet,

Today I laid to rest my dearest friend John. As we stood watching his body lowered into the dirt I heard his oldest son Jax muttering to his mother. "Why did dad have to die?" Scarlet, it tore my heart apart listening to him not too much older than you sobbing wanting his father to magically appear before him. I wanted nothing more than to take the pain from him but I also felt the pain of what it would be like if that were you. This life is hard, some might think it looks fun, we are the cool guys. The hard truth is every day we wake up lay in bed and ponder. 'Will today be the day Reaper comes for me?' Every night we come home holding our breaths walking in the door waiting to see if our families are ok. I pray everyday I could have you near me. I often imagine you running around with Jax and Opie inside the gates of TM but I also know my life will cause you pain. I know a delicate young lady like yourself will only suffer. I could not imagine leaving you in a box. Today was John's' biggest fear, to leave his son in the hands of the devil. We will love him, we will protect him but in the end, he is doomed to suffer this life. His kids will suffer for the shit we do day to day. I wish this on no one. You mean too much to me to let you witness death on daily bases. Scarlet I know you will be angry with me but one day you will see this family might love you but it can not protect you unless you are not part of it. It kills me every day not being able to hold you, baby girl. It cripples my soul to not be able to watch you grow. Forgive me Scar, be free of sin and forgive your old man for being the man I am.

Always yours,

Your Daddy Otto. D

A soft sigh fell from Scarlet's lips, feeling bad for the way she acted the day before with the tall blonde biker. She thought about what Jax had said and realized he was only trying to keep her safe from the same things Otto had tried to keep her from. She couldn't fault him for trying to keep her from all the things that worried Otto. She also realized Jax was thought her attack could be realized to the club and not that the raven-haired tattooed goddess had her own darkness to follow her.

Scarlet wanted to read the letters but she had a stronger urge to apologize to Jax first. Pushing herself away from the table she shut the metal box popping the lock back in place. Scarlet shoved the letter in her back pocket and grabbed her keys heading out the front door only to be met by two prospects.

"You're kidding right?" She asked shutting the door with more of a slam. Snake smiled putting his hands up in surrender. "Hey, my job is to do what Jax asks." She let out an annoyed sigh, shaking her head, making a mental note to bring up the babysitting to Jax but the more important matter was to swallow her pride and apologize for not shutting up long enough to hear him out.

"Yeah well. We will see." She muttered, walking to her car, unlocking it. She watched the two hustle out to the bikes. Scarlet started the car debating on just taking off and letting them chase her but she knew Snake was right. It was not his fault, and Jax would only get pissed at him if she showed up without them following. So she pulled out slowly and waited for them to be ready to follow her back to T.M.

Scarlet pulled in slightly nervous seeing all the bikes lined up in a row. Some of the guys were sitting on a bench so she didn't think anything important was going on giving her the chance to talk to Jax without her bitchy attitude. Scarlet got out of the car and started to walk into the club. "Hey Darlin' you back to give Jax some more shit huh?" Tig chuckled, rubbing his jaw, nodding to the Prospects acknowledging they did a good job. She smiled apologetically to the curly haired biker.

"Something like that. Hey I am sorry if I got you in trouble." She muttered feeling bad now for her actions. "You kidding me kid? I had fun. It's not everyday you get to watch a hot little broad like ya do work on a grown man." Tig winked at her as he stepped away seeing Gemma emerge from the office.

Walking into the clubhouse Scarlet's eyes scanned the room for Jax but she came up short. "He is in the apartment." One of the croeaters spoke as she passed by Scarlet. The smug smile on her face made Scarlet watch her in suspicion. She walked down the dim hallway to the door of the apartment she had called home only a few hours ago. Taking a deep breath she opened the door ready to own up to her shit in a way she wasn't used to doing.

"Hey, Jax can we talk? I…"

Scarlet's eyes widen in disgust. Jax was balls deep into some skank pounding into her with her ass in the air. She felt her heart tear in an unexpected pain seeing him hold the girl up by her neck kissing her as his hips repeatedly plummeted without mercy into her. "Fuck this!" Scarlet muttered, turning on her heel walking out the door not bothering to even slam it shut. She had to get out of there. Her heart pounded in her chest, raged with mixed emotions. She knew she had no right to be upset but it was too late the emotion was raw and explosive.

"Scar wait. SCARLET… " She heard Jax yell out but she was quickly walking out the door. The letter in her pocket dropped in her quickened escape. Not making eye contact with anyone, she got into her car, slamming it shut, turning the key, only find her engine wouldn't turn over, her car wouldn't start and all eyes watched her from afar.

 **PLease leave us sme feedback on how you are liking the story so far, or if you have questions. Thank you for reading!**


	11. Releasing The Tension

The stench of blood flooded Jax's nostrils as he peeled the dirty shirt from his torso. The steam from the shower rose from the spray of hot water until the small room was like a cloud of fog as he tossed his blood stained clothes in the corner that he guessed a cro would gather later since his apartment in the clubhouse always somehow seemed to be kept cleaner than he had time for. Leaning over the pedestal sink Jax stared at his vivid reflection, recalling what he had done only hours ago. There was no denying what he saw; he truly was a monster.

"You want some help in there sugar?" A high pitched voice called out from the semi closed door as Jax stepped in behind the god awful looking shower curtain. Normally he'd take a shower /after/ pounding a bit of pussy but in today's circumstances there needed to be one before /and/ after.

"Nah I'm good darlin'." Jax called back as he tilted his head to allow the hot stream of water coat his body, cleaning what filth was able to be removed. Some was tarnished and could never come off; his hands would never be cleaned of certain awful things he did. But he couldn't let those actions consume him in a way that would make him falter as the leader his MC needed him to be.

Pressing the flat of his palms against the smooth tile of the back wall, Jax bowed his head and allowed the water flow over his body, his eyes closed as he focused back on the earlier events of the day. The poor fuckers were now on their way to be buried six feet under and for what? Giving a couple of his girls a few bruises. Guilt started to wash over him like the sweat and grime that coated his naked body washed down the drain at his feet. Goddamn why did he leave shit get to him and overwhelm him like it had. Chibs was right, he needed to get his anger in check before it hurt someone else he loved.

Turning the taps off, Jax grabbed the towel hanging just outside the shower and patted his face dry with the soft material. His chest muscles flexed as he stepped out, his feet touching the cool aged hardwood floor. As his blue eyes stared down at the wood he realized just how far he'd come; JT no doubt laid that floor with his very own hands, building his kingdom from the ground up. And if Jax wasn't careful, it could all come crashing down.

Wrapping the towel around his waist he ran his fingers through his unruly wet hair as he stepped out into the dim room joined to the bathroom he exited. His eyes darted to the fine specimen of a woman sprawled out on the bed; tits revealed, barely there thong just covering enough to make the imagination run wild. A slow smirk rose on his lips almost as fast as his cock got hard. His tongue darted out over his lower lip as he looked her over. Fire red hair splayed out over the pillow and he could already imagine how that was gonna feel wrapped around his wrist as he tapped her from behind. Taking a determined step forward he plucked his towel free, letting it gather on the floor in a heap.

"Mmmm fuck Jax….fuck meeee…harder." The redhead screamed out as he gave a forceful tug on her hair until her sweaty back was flush with his muscular chest and abs. With each powerful thrust her ass bounced just as he liked it, his hand clapping down on that shit. His other arm slipped around her torso, his rough palm claiming her right tit as his strength held her still, feeling just how close he was to a much needed release.

"Yeah you like that don't you…you love getting that pussy pounded…" He growled in her ear as she whimpered a moan, his beard brushing over the softness of her shoulder. There was nothing more satisfying than a woman coming unleashed because of his doing. He thrived on that feeling, he thrived on sex. Pussy and killin'. It had been what his life was now all about.

"I'm gonna…oh god Jax..I'm cumm…."

"FUCK THIS!" Jax's head whipped around only to find Scarlet standing in the doorway with his cock buried deep in the 'eater as her pussy clamped down around him. The sensation should have brought on his own release instead his cock was going limp and quick. Unravelling his hand from her hair, Jax quickly jumped off the bed and rushed off after Scarlet

"Scar wait!" He called out after her, not really giving a shit he was still naked as he left the room only to meet Chibs and Tig in the hall.

"Jaysus Christ, brotha.." Jax huffed when he realized he hadn't bothered to grab his jeans before dashing out after her. Hurrying back to the apartment he scrambled in search of his clothes, sure she would be gone before he got to her.

Hopping into his carpenter jeans, he ran down the hall, attempting to fasten his belt in the process. He knew all eyes were on him and he didn't give a fuck what they thought. He knew they would question what the fuck he was doing with Delaney's daughter and he didn't care about that either. His only train of thought was getting to TauntedLunacy before she left and didn't come back. Just as he reached the door, Rat yelled out and Jax flipped his head back to see his holding a torn, ratty envelope in his hands.

"What the fuck, Rat?!" Jax exclaimed out of breath.

"It says to Scarlet…it's from Otto, musta dropped it."

Taking a quick glance to the door and then to Rat, he rushed back, grabbing the envelope before dashing outside, the warm pavement under his feet. Thankfully her car was still in the parking lot. But how in the fuck did he explain this? But if she didn't have the same feelings he was having why did she care who was riding his dick? Whatever the reason, something was gnawing at him that she was one girl he never wanted to hurt.


	12. Christening The Reaper Table

Scarlet cursed under her breath trying to get her car to start, Jax had ran out in his jeans towards the car drawing more attention to the two of them. She punched her steering wheel making sure the doors locked sliding her sunglasses on ignoring whatever Jax was muttering outside the car door. 'Just great…I really need this right now' She had thought while sitting in her car scrolling through her phone trying to ignore her surroundings.

Scarlet had no idea why she got so upset seeing him with that 'eater. She had guessed it had to do with the fact he kissed her yesterday and she had secretly but non admittedly wanted it to mean something. Clearly it had not, otherwise he wouldn't be fucking whoever the other chick was in the same room he professed his need to keep her safe, his need to keep her around in Charming.

Maybe this was all a mistake, Otto had the right idea by keeping her away. "What the hell is your problem?" She had heard Jax yell in frustration towards Scarlet. It was not her intent but she snapped, unlocking the door she swung it open aiming to hit him but he jumped back in time. There was now a sea of people watching from the distance but she didn't care anymore, let them watch. Scarlet was sure she would be heading out of town after this anyway.

"My Problem?" She yelled using both hands to shove him in the chest, Jax stood tall not budging at her attempt to make her stumble back. He went to grab her left arm but she swung with her right, missing him but making him step back. "Don't fucking touch me! I don't have a problem but clearly you do! How dare you give me the whole I want to keep you safe, I need to protect you speech. How fuckin' dare you kiss me the way you did. I am not one of your whores. I have self respect. I can count how many men I have fucked on one hand! Can you even think that high? You really think that me, a woman of my caliber, needs a man who thinks like a damn thirteen year old boy with a boner to protect me?"

Scarlet was screaming at Jax not holding anything back, her tone had given her away to everyone watching. She was hurt. She was disappointed. She felt betrayed.

Jax found his heart pounding so hard against his chest he could hear the pounding in his ears. The adrenaline pumped through his body a hundred miles a minute as he got closer to Scarlet's car, only to find she had locked herself inside. His molars ground in the back as he smashed his palm against the window, glaring at her as she ignored him.

"Goddamnit Scarlet! What is your fuckin' problem?!" He shouted, pounding the window again. He didn't have to look to feel the presence of individuals gathering around him, even Chibs had tried to grab him and calm hi down but Jax's angrily pushed his brother away. It was when he least expected it that Scarlet forced open the car door, and despite her petite size, he could see the rage in her eyes as he stared into the. Her small hands slammed against his bare chest in an attempt to push him away and he didn't budge, only reached out with his left hand to grab her to try to calm her. No use. She was just like him, he could already see that. Like you ticking timb bombs just waiting to go off. Not a good combination for them or anyone surrounding them. Pulling her arms away she tried to hit him and if he wouldn't have had the quick reflexes she would have got him. His eyes narrowed on her as she began to spit words at him, making his nostrils flare with each hateful comment. Jax had wanted to protect her, he still did. And the kiss, he assumed, meant more to him than it did to her considering the slap he took for it. Typical women.

Jax snarled, his eyes darting to the croeater he had just been fucking as she exited the clubhouse with a bitchy grin on her face. Figures, he's dealing with this shit and all she can think about was that she was just on the president's dick. It made him wonder about himself for a quick glimmer of a moment. Scarlet was right, he had slept with more women than he'd ever be able to count in his goddamn lifetime, but it didn't mean the kiss he had shared with her only days ago didn't mean something. He didn't handle rejection well, he wasn't accustomed to it. The poor fuckers at the warehouse found that out not so long ago.

"She don't mean fuckin shit Scarlet! You pushed me away, slapped my goddamn face but now? NOW you wanna act like it matters cause you saw me fuckin someone else?" His tone was harsh but somehow he knew he could talk to her the way he was and not break her. She wasn't weak, not by a long shot. She was as tough as her old man and maybe then some.

He could feel his brothers stepping in closer to the action just in case things rapidly became worse. They knew him and knew what he was capable of. Jax waited for her response, his fists clenching as he glared at her. He didn't want her to go, he wanted her to stay but at the same time the level of anger would only escalate if she didn't.

Scarlet scoffed a laughed at Jax outburst, but not out of amusement. She couldn't believe what she was hearing fly out of his mouth as if it would justify his actions. From the corner of her eye she caught the red head smirking off in the distance in her shorts and bra. The anger that flooded her veins kicked her heart into overdrive fueling her adrenaline. Scarlet was no longer in her right frame of mind, not that she ever really was.

"That is my point you dipshit. You think you can go around and fuck anything with a goddamn pussy…" She was about to lay into him when she heard the redhead laugh calling Scarlet pathetic. Her head slowly turned in the direction of the Croeater, her brow arched as she calmly examined the the slut Jax had been balls deep inside of only moments ago. Her tongue swiped over her lower lip turning her attention back to Jax.

"Maybe it did mean something, You are not used to rejection, I am not used to getting treated like a damn whore." Reaching to her back pocket she pulled her fly knife out keeping it hidden in the palm of her hand. "Bitch you are not anyone special, like it or not you are one of us." The cro had spat out loud enough for Scarlet to hear. She laughed shaking her head, looking at Jax winking at him as she began to step back towards the girl. "Is that it Jax? Am I one of them to you?"

Scarlet rubbed her face with her left hand, her eyes locked on Jax who seemed confused by the calm way Scarlet had suddenly flipped. Only Scarlet knew how deadly a calm rage can truly be. She laughed making sure Jax was watching her every move, he had taken a few steps after her but it was clear he wasn't sure what was happening until it was too late.

Scarlet flipped out the knife and in one smooth move she grabbed the STD by her throat, in the same motion swiping the blade across her cheek slicing her like butter. Before any real damage was done there was a rush of hands dragging Scarlet back but not before she got in a good kick to the bitches stomach.

His eyes shifted as he carefully watched Scarlet's movements. She was suddenly eerily calm and Jax knew that was not good, at all. He took a few steps closer to her as she backed away from him, making a pissed off expression when he heard the redhead taunting Scarlet.

"Get her out of here!" Jax pointed at the bitch that was now annoying the fuck out of him with her shit talking. He caught the wink Scarlet shot at him and it suddenly made him sick to his stomach. The gasps rang out when she grabbed the croeater, Jax's eyes widening when he saw the knife in Scarlet's hand, the blade open and ready.

"Jesus Christ Scarlet!" Before he had the words completely from his mouth the blood was already making a steady stream down the redhead's cheek as Scarlet's arm tightened around the whore's throat. Before Jax could get to her, Tig and Chibs had Scarlet in their firm grasp, peeing her off the other woman. Gemma's eyes, now wide, shifted to Jax, indicating he needed to do something and do it now. Taking Scarlet by the wrist, he pried her out of Tig's grip, despite her fighting his every move. If Chibs hadn't taken the knife, he was sure it would be his throat that was sliced open.

Dragging her across the lot, Jax forced Scarlet inside away from the onlookers and more fucking attention they didn't need. Even though she pounded her fist to his forearm and bicep, he didn't let go, not until they were in the double doors of the clubs' most sacred room. Harshly kicking the doors closed he finally let his grip on her wrist release, flinging her angrily into the room.

"You wanna explain that shit out there huh? What the fuck were you thinkin'? Slit a fuckin' whore's throat open right here at TM? Jesus Christ Scar!" He inhaled and exhaled sharply and deeply as he paced behind the high back leather chair that his ass always claimed. As he rounded the corner of the table his fist pounded into the corner of the carved table, the only way he knew at the moment to rid himself of the frustration and anger.

Scarlet's back hit the wall as Jax tossed her in the room like a rag doll. She didn't speak at first, she watched Jax pace back and forth. Her head hung taking in a deep breath as Scarlet pushed off the wall. Scarlet's core clenched when Jax's fist connected with the solid oak table, triggering a flicker of arousal. She walked to him without fear, she knew that even in his darkest moments Jax wouldn't ever throw harm her way.

"Well which is it Teller? You either care about the whore or you don't because if you didn't then me cutting the bitch wouldn't be a fucking problem." His eyes darted to her almost daring her to keep up her shit, Scarlet never missed an opportunity to press buttons. "Or is it that you fuck all these sick bitches because you couldn't handle someone like me. Yeah…I bet that is what it is." She looked down at her hand feeling a warm stream of blood dribble down her arm, droplets of blood splattered on the floor.

Her eyes moved back to Jax ignoring the small cut on her forearm due to the struggle with Tig and Chibs. "I don't know what you want from me Jax, But you are wrong about one thing. When you kissed me I felt something I didn't want to feel. /That/ was why I slapped you." Her eyes dropped away from his angry gaze as she wiped her arm on her Jeans smearing the blood. She wasn't sure why she made her confession to him. She had guessed it was because for some sick reason bloodshed somehow calmed her, she never understood it but

causing pain somehow centered her. Maybe because for the moments she was in control of someone else pain she didn't have to feel her own. Having the say over someone else's life made her feel like she was in control of her own.

It was her darkest secret, one that she would never share aloud. Her feelings for Jax was next in line on her secrets list. A loud sigh was let out turning her back on Jax afraid to look at him, she didn't want to even hear his voice as she had no doubt the next words to come spilling out would rip her apart. The room grew awkwardly quiet, she swore she could hear both of their hearts beating in sync while she waited for some sort of response.

His fist clenched and unclenched as it laid against the reaper table in the center of the dim room. He heard Scarlet's words but he didn't dare look at her. He knew if he did he's either lose his shit in two ways; aggression or passion, maybe even both.

Handling her wouldn't be a problem, he didn't have to question that shit. He was read to dance with the she devil if that's what she claimed to be. Her hard ass shit didn't phase him in the list. Pissed him off, yeah. Made his dick hard, possibly.

"You wanna know why I fuck those whores? Do you?" He finally forced his head to lift and look at her, noticing the stream of blood travelling down her forearm. It reminded him of the red head that now would wear a scar on her cheek because of his bullshit. But that was the least of his worries at the moment. His feet scuffed forward, moving him around the table, pushing each chair out of the way until he reached her. His motions stopped when he was within arms length of Scarlet, her stare never faltering away from his. His voice lowered, his tone all but a whisper.

"I fuck them because.." He paused, his eyes searching Scarlet's as he took the last step that would bring his body almost flush with hers. "…sometimes the one woman I /want/ to be buried in is too busy trying to deny that she wants me too. Right Scarlet?"

If he didn't know better he swore he could hear the way her heart was pounding against her small frame. He didn't move, his muscular build stood tall in front of her, waiting for some indication that she wanted more than a goddamn fight.

Her eyes bored into the floor, each step he took towards her made her heart thrust against her chest. Each carefully thought out word that escaped his lips wrapped around her trying to force her into his arms. Scarlet's eyes hesitantly lifted to find his gazing down over her, if she didn't know any better she would think he was looking at her like she was a thing of beauty he had never seen before.

Scarlet knew he was right but she would never admit that to him. She looked into his eyes and saw her own reflection looking back at her. Her hand lifted, hesitating before laying it flat over his heart she could feel it pounding wildly just as her own was beating. "Maybe if you treated her like she was her own person and not a job you would get somewhere. Ever thought of that Jax?" Her voice was barely a whisper. She wanted nothing more but to give into him, God her body ached to be touched by his and just as she was about to cave a flash of him deep inside the red head hit her like a truck.

"Sometimes in life you have to work for things you want. Not that you would understand that as the king of this shit hole." Anger began to build yet again but she didn't push him away. Scarlet was torn between her true feelings toward the outlaw before her and her natural inclination. "You only want me because you can't have me, What happens after you have had me Jax?"

She finally looked away clenching her jaw hating everything about the way she was feeling, but more importantly she was angry that she had hoped he would give her a good enough reason to let go and give in.

His molars clenched and began to grind in the back as she spit words once again at him. His blue eyes locked onto hers and he swore he could see some passion in them for him mixed with the anger she was radiating. Her words almost seemed like a challenge. She might have rejected him that day in the apartment with a slap to the face. It wasn't like he wasn't used to that shit. But one thing he did know was there was an underlying attraction to the woman standing just inches away from him.

"Can't have you?" Jax scoffed with slight laughter, stepping closer. "Is that so? So if I did this.."

Before she could answer Jax had her smaller body pressed against the wall behind her, the space between them closing in an instant until his body was firmly pressed against her, his hips grinding against her lower belly. His rough, calloused hands forcefully pushed her arms above her head as his mouth claimed hers, his tongue swiping across her lower lip in an attempt to gain entrance. Their fingers linked, her smaller ones filling the spaces between his. His first indication she was enjoying as much as he was going to.

In one thought he expected her to push him away, in another he expected just what she was doing. She was kissing him back except this time there was no palm to his face. She was as eager as he was in the kiss. His large hands traveled down the inside of her arms as they stayed raised above her head, her body now reacting with a grind of her own. The moan that escaped her lips and brushed against his made his cock stiffen and twitch in the confines of his baggy jeans that were slowly losing their relaxed fit in the front. Jax was aching to be inside Scarlet. It was a need he hadn't felt in so long. The other whores were a distraction but the attraction to Scarlet, whether it be she matched his aggressive and cocky nature, was growing rapidly just like his cock. His fingers crawled down the sides of her body until he found the hem of her tight shirt and gathered it, quickly pushing the fabric up and over her head, her dark hair falling down around her now exposed breasts.

She was about to protest when his hips guided swiftly over hers, sending a shiver throughout her body. Scarlet wanted to push him away but Jax set her in a trance alluring her right into the palm of his hands. She hated to admit it to herself but she had dreamed of meeting her lips with is once again. This time when she return the kiss his touch soothed her rage just as the way bringing pain to someone had done for so many years.

Her lips parted lapping at the upper lip, her tongue danced with his in a heated desperate kiss. Forgetting the entire reason they even stood in the reaper room her hands groped at his muscular chest traveling down to his belt. Jax gave her no room to protest her shirt being removed, not that she would at this point. All she could think about was the way her core ached, tightening at the thought of him being inside her. "Fuck it" she moaned locking her arms around Jax's neck bending at her knees she jumped up to be caught by her ass in his hands. Scarlet rolled her hips into the hard crotch groaning at the pleasurable friction against his hips not breaking the passionate kiss.

He stumbled back into the reaper table holding her plump ass in his hands while she grinded against him, her lips leaving his to kiss along his jawline leaving a damp trail to his neck. Scarlet was gentle when sucking on the salty flesh, pinching it between her teeth giving into her urges she moaned against his ear lobe "fuck me". She threaded one hand in his hair, using her free hand to work the belt between them in a rush.

All her sense of keeping Jax at a distance somehow turned into a distant memory in the moment they lived in. She had thought about what it would be like to be fucked hard by the president of SAMCRO but she had swore that is all it would be; a thought. In that moment nothing mattered to her but his hands on her body, All she wanted was to be filled by him all the time she refused in came crumbling down to be replaced by a desperate plea to be fucked raw by the same man she swore she would never let get to her.

In the heat of the moment Jax squeezed his hands into the plump flesh of her covered ass, groaning with each precise movement of her hips against his ever growing bulge behind the zipper. As their tongues tangled and he stumbled back, he suddenly heard his mother's voice in his head. He hated when she did that shit, getting in his subconscious at the wrong fuckin' times. But right now Jax Teller was thinking with the wrong motherfuckin' head.

"Jesus Christ." Jax growled in a deep, husky voice when her sultry voice conveyed just what she wanted. She didn't have to ask twice. Scarlet Delaney was going to be screaming his name before he was through.

Turning them around Jax sat her ass down on the edge of the old table where he was sure it had seen a few sexual fantasies played out between his mother and at least one, if not both, of her dead husbands. His breathing was rapid as he stepped back forcing his kutte off his shoulders, tossing it to the other side of the table where Scarlet sat while her small hands worked his buckle. His eyes lowered, catching the cleavage that protruded over the top of her bra. He couldn't be bothered to fumble with the fuckin naps, instead he grabbed one side and ripped it free, her perfect, perky tits bouncing free. The way her nipples went taught made him almost drool over himself. His palm cupped one of the perfect mounds as his mouth found it's way to it, flicking his tongue over the darkened skin before taking it completely in his mouth for a thorough taste.

Scarlet's head fell back just as she got his belt buckle loose, his heavy jeans falling with a thud to the floor. A soft moan dripping from her ruby red lips while Jax assaulted the nipple in her mouth. Her small hand reached down between them wasting no time slipping into his boxers and down the hard length of his cock making her groan anxiously.

"I fucking hate you….Oh God help me Jax fuck me!" Her hand grasped around his thick member stroking it up and down slowly. Scarlet moaned in a desperate plea her body blazing with passion. All her doubts about the man, all her sense of truth was hushed by her need to have him buried balls deep inside her. It had been almost a year since her last sexual encounter and even that wasn't considered satisfying to her.

Scarlet used her free hand to unlatch the button on her short jean shorts trying to tug them free while pumping him in her hand. Jax grabbed the sides of her shorts yanking them down with her nipple in his mouth. The swift motion only made her inner core ache more for him. Her thin red laced panties were soaked, now clinging to her like a second layer of skin. She knew the moment Jax growled he inhaled her scent. There was no going back now, all the consequences they faced no longer mattered.

He wasted no time ridding her of the shorts that was covering just what he wanted, just what he needed. He didn't even fucking remember why they had been fighting prior to them entering the room and quite frankly the only thing on his mind was being buried inside the woman that had somehow invaded his thoughts every waking minute since she strolled into TM with that letter from her ol' man. He inhaled deeply as her arousal took over every shred of common sense he had. Fuck it.

In a mad rush he pushed her back further onto the table, his rough, calloused hands gliding up the back of her thighs as he leaned back, giving him his first view of everything he craved. Her dark hair contrasted with her pale, inked skin. Her lips were glossy and plump, just waiting to be consumed by him. His deep blue eyes stared down at her, in a way speaking to her with no words at all. And with that look he suddenly smirked and buried his cock balls deep in the warmth of her tight, wet pussy.

Her eyes widened as her core tightened around his shaft. She wasn't like the other tits and ass roaming the clubhouse; she felt like a goddamn vise tightening around him and for that one moment, it was more gratifying that an hour long session of fucking one of the girls he bedded any given night of the week.

"Fuckkk.." He grunted as she licked her lower lip, no doubt in an attempt to drive him even more insane. His fingertips turned white as he gripped the back of her thighs and plummeted his cock inside once more until he was in a good, steady rhythm. His hands slipped free and grabbed her slender hips, drawing her back against his own as he spread her open, the wetness coating him with every thrust. The actions made her tits bounce in perfect unison, the sound of skin on skin now joining the massive amount of moans and groans.

There was a silent moment of agreement between the two before Jax showed no mercy plummeting deep inside her. Her body trembled while her slit was streched beyond it's limits. She could feel his fingertips bruising her pale flesh but it only increased the pleasure of him pounding into her. "Holy fuck" Scarlet hissed raising her leg up over his shoulder. Jax moved in crashing his lips to hers with a hungry passion, thrusting into her in a rhythmic pattern. Each thrust lining perfectly over her sweet spot, drawing her in closer and closer to her release.

Her hands explored down his back, dragging her nails over the sweaty flesh in a plea to have him closer to her. She screamed out dropping her head back losing all concentration over then the way the biker was making her feel. She was consumed by his every touch, all her curiosity has been answered, exceeding all expectation she had imagined about the man wildly fucking her on the same table her father once sat at.

The fact that it was so wrong only made it feel that much better. Scarlet lifted her head catching his eye, she could feel her pussy pulse trying to pull him deeper inside her, she knew she was close but all she could do was moan out in broken breaths. All her words had been lost, all her mind could wrap around was the building ball of fire that was about to explode and make her coat his dick with her sweet nectar.

The control she had over herself was now controlled by his throbbing cock, Scarlet lifted her hips rocking into this thrust fucking him back. His heavy sack slapped against her plump ass. Nothing was held back, there was nothing sweet or loving about the way the two tangled together desperate have that breathtaking wash of bliss hit them.

She was sure people could hear them and though the small voice in her head told her to shut up she couldn't help the pleading screams of his name that rushed out her mouth. Jax reached between them slapping her clit before rubbing it in a rough circle quickly shutting the voice up. "Fuckk…Jax…Don't stop fuck me harder baby I am going to….Oh god Cum"

Hearing her pleas made his own release threaten despite him wanting it to. He needed to keep that shit at bay, give her just what all the ladies raved about and came back for. But not tonight, not here. This was all about his need to have this woman that has done nothing but teased and tortured his own sick, demented mind with visions he wasn't ready to admit.

As she called out his name his palm connected with her ass, watching the once pale spot turn a nice shade of pink. The instant his hand met her round curve she whimpered and her pussy clamped down around him tighter than she had since he filled her warm core. Her legs began to tremble in his grip, giving him his first real indication she was going to soon become a hot, dripping mess.

"Mmmm fuck, this the way you like to fight Scar, huh? Me pounding this sweet fuckin' pussy?" His words came out as a rumbled growl, both hands finding her ass to urge her up against him. Their naked torsos now sweaty flesh on flesh as he hammered into her, not letting up on his relentless pounding, sure that she'd be sore when he was through. Her long nails dragged over his broad, muscular shoulders, his chest heaving with each deep breath. As her head fell back Jax took the opportunity to run kisses over the salty flesh, leaving a trail of bites behind.

"Jesus Christ.." He blurted with a growl of pleasure, feeling Scarlet contract around him once more as she let go, feeling the warmth of her no doubt delicious honey run over his shaft from within her. Squeezing her ass he forced her to stay right where she was as his own orgasm began to emerge. His head fell forward, his dirty blond hair falling into his eyes, lost in the pleasure that was about to come. Literally.

"Shit, baby…I'm gonna…Unnnffff." Her pussy wrapped around his swollen, aching shaft felt so good he had half a mind to stay put, but he knew better, it was bad enough he didn't take the time to wrap his shit up, this was not an option.

As Jax threw his head back and prepared to pull out of the vise her pussy had become, the sudden gasp he heard next broke all concentration he once had. Scarlet's arms tightened around his neck in an attempt to cover her naked self, his eyes darting to the now open doors and a very displeased Gemma standing wide eyed in the doorway.

"Jesus Christ Jackson!" Gemma yelled as Scarlet scurried behind him, understandably so. Gemma Teller was one woman you didn't cross, especially when it came to her baby boy.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Jax scowled, not even phased that he was standing with his jeans pooled at his feet.


	13. Borrowed Time

**Thank you for taking time to read our story, we love hearing your thoughts and reaction. Maybe on your way out take a guest on what you think might happen next and leave it in the reviews.**

"Listen Darlin' I need to deal with her, I am going to have a prospect take you home and have your car worked on. But I will stop by on my way home to see you. We can talk then." Jax was watching Scarlet gather her clothes putting them back on in a rush. She didn't look too happy with being rushed out but coming down from the high she had embarked on, she expected nothing less from the infamous womanizer. Scarlet knew giving into him would only land her on a long list of conquest the biker god collected.

"Yeah sure." She muttered not believing him even for a moment. Shoving her bra in his chest that was ruined thanks to him, Scarlet avoided his eyes and walked out the room only to be stopped by Jax as she tried to pass him to the door. His hand almost fit in full circle around her arm, with only enough pressure to bring her back him. Jax guided her against his chest, bringing his callous thumbs to her cheeks he carefully caressed them over her silk flesh with his ocean blues, filled with sorrow, gazing down her eyes. It was the first time Scarlet seen his true tender side. A side Jackson Teller hid very well from the outside world even though it would almost kill him to have to be the man he was for his club.

Looking up shyly at him there was a brief moment of vulnerability shared between the forsaken pair. A moment where his eyes did all the talking while her heart listened. "I /will/ see you later Scar." With that simple statement he leaned down placing a sweet sentimental kiss over her lush lips.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later then." For just a moment she dropped her guard with him, her eyes begging him not to disappoint her but her panties ready to melt right back off regardless of the outcome. Jax shot her a quick wink before pushing open the doors that led to the clubhouse. Everyone seemed to look back at them as they walked out but no one spoke. Jax watched Scarlet make her way to Snake who glanced back taking his leader's request with a simple nod of his head. "Take me home babysitter." Scarlet confirmed with a defeated sigh already making her way out the clubhouse, ending the show for everyone who watched fully invested in the offset of events that had taken place.

She didn't really believe that Jax was going to show up. She wanted to believe it but she knew better then to assume he would. He held no real obligation to her and to what right should he? Scarlet allowed herself to act like every other drenched pussy that gawked and awed at the Charming King, she knew she would be treated no different even if the thought tore her apart. Instead of dwelling on it all Scarlet went about her day, showering first then went back to packing up the house.

Her mind wondered off to the earlier events, She was angry with herself for caving in the way she did but she couldn't wrap her head around how fucking good it was. She had never had a man make her cum vaginally and that was with him not even focusing on her raw passion between them was what sent her over the edge. It's what drove her to act in such a careless way, a way she had never caved into before. Scarlet had never really had someone care enough to even run after her, let alone deal with her shit the way Jax had just done. Something about Jax had a hold over Scarlet, she threatened to leave in hopes he would force her to stay. Maybe it was the fact she stumbled over a whole family who she desperately wanted to be part of but would never say it outloud let alone let them hear that. She swore to him she had no feelings but it was all one huge lie. There was something not pulling her to him, but yanking forcefully. She wondered if it was the fact he was so close to her late father or because he technically had everything she silently dreamed of. She had this itching, nagging need to be around him without really being there. The letter she found was just an excuse to see him. It was nothing of importance, not that Jax would see anyway. To Scarlet it was a connection, a life line between her and Jax.

It is not like Scarlet had thought they would fall in love, she didn't believe there was such a thing as a happy ever after. She never had it growing up, she never felt it with anyone she dated although she did once think she was in love until that turned to ash right before her eyes. She always declared that people used lust as an anchor to say they were in love but never really knew what it actually meant to love someone. The closest she felt to any sort of love was by Otto but that was short lived and far in between.

No, she didn't expect Jax to burst through the doors to confess his love but she did believe the two would be a good match in taking down the fools that took her father from them both. Maybe deep down she wanted something more from Jax but she would never let those feelings surface no matter how strong they became. Above everything else protecting herself was first on her list. Jackson Teller was not a faithful man, loyal to a fault but she saw it in his eyes he could care for her but not even he trusted himself with her. Scarlet didn't trust herself with him but for separate reasons. The two of them were ticking timebombs they would only end up hurting each other, right?

Her deep thoughts had been cut off by a loud knock on the door. Before Scarlet could set the box down on the floor that she was struggling to hold the door opened. "Well look at that the man /can/ keep a promise." She smirked turning around to see Gemma standing in under the archway of the living room. Scarlet's smile faded letting out a groan as she knew whatever his mother had to say was not positive.

There she stood, the infamous Gemma, the mother lion of the club. Scarlet crossed her arms while Otto's warning played on repeat yet again. 'Don't let her give you shit but do not give her shit' Gemma pulled her sunglasses off placing them in her hair glancing around the battered home where her best friend used to live.

"Decorating huh? Luann never really did get over having tacky things. Listen, sweetheart we need to talk."

She walked in still looking around, Scarlet noticed the slight frown when Gemma looked at a picture that was left on the wall. It was Otto and Luann's wedding picture of them all together. Everyone in the photo was dead besides Gemma ironically.

"I don't see about what, Gemma. I know what you saw was wrong but it won't happen again. I don't need a lecture, you didn't have to come down here." Scarlet stood with her arms crossed watching Gemma be nosy looking around the house.

Gemma's brow slowly arched turning back to look at Scarlet with a daring glare. "You are going to hear what I need to say like it or not darlin'." The need to argue back began to surface, Scar was about to ask Gemma to leave but then the matriarch began to speak again. "You are family. Any daughter of Otto's might as well be a daughter of mine. I see the way Jax looks at you. I have seen that look before. He doesn't need to have his head wrapped up in pussy again. He has a job to do and it's hard enough without new pussy dangling in his face."

Scarlet scoffed a laugh at the modest threat Gemma had laid out for her. She smiled at the older mature woman before her thinking each word carefully before she let each one drop like miniature bombs blowing back in Gemma's face. "Even I know you can not keep that man from what he wants, I didn't go after him, he came after me. Both times it was on his move. Whatever look you see him give me should be your indication to leave it alone. I have no plans to hold that man down. I have my own job to do and then I will be gone."

Both woman glared at one another, Gemma shifted on her heel shrugging Scarlet's words off like pieces of loose dirt. "You ready to be a mom?" She spit out, taking a step closer to Scarlet trying to intimidate the younger woman. "Huh? You ready to make sure both boys are fed and have clean clothes? You think you are old lady material? Sweetheart you won't last another week. You are not cut out for this life. Why else do you think Otto kept you from it?"

The tension began to thicken in the room while Scarlet allowed Gemma to batter her with her words.. Scarlet's patience began to wear thin though she knew Gemma was right; she had never even held a child. "What is the matter, Gemma? Worried someone else is going to come in and take those boys, someone younger who can keep up with them? You think Jax wants to keep sucking the dust out your nipple when he could have someone like me?" Scarlet glanced at her father's wedding photo knowing she was about to cross a fine line but the girl was not used to threats or being told she couldn't do something. "You are on borrowed time, No?" Scarlet gestured to the photo where Gemma now stood out sorely. "What happens between Jax and I is between us, your opinion has no effect. It was heard, but has no barrier on what may or may not happen so I suggest you leave before you piss your son off more then I think you already have."

Gemma's eyes narrowed in on Scarlet for a long moment. She could feel the desperation radiate from Gemma's soul wanting to end Scarlet. No other words where exchanged but the rivalry between the young crow and the older one was clearly born.

 **Thank you for taking time to read our story, we love hearing your thoughts and reaction. Maybe on your way out take a guest on what you think might happen next and leave it in the reviews.**


End file.
